Thicker than Water
by Aries331
Summary: Melynie White has had a lot of bad luck. Enter April O'Neil, the first bit of good luck to happen. But will it be taken away from her as she meets the Turtles? Will the Foot Clan succeed in retrieving the mutagen from them? Follows the movies, with some added scenes and plot mixed in. OC is my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **So I decided to throw in a couple of OC's to change a few things and because my imagination and fangirl obsession has basically gone wild. My sister is helping me come up with some ideas for this as well so hopefully I remember everything and it flows well. Ill be editing chapters as I go, as sometimes I don't see the problem until its too late or my laptop fudges up and doesn't show the mistake I made. Review and HELPFUL criticism is welcome, no flames or hate reviews. You don't like it, then don't read it. I'm doing this out of fun.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Ari**

Chapter 1 : Get Away

I couldn't do it anymore.

I needed to get away from this place, there were too many bad memories. So with my wallet in my bag, along with all my certificates and ID, I packed up my clothes, grabbed my phone, a few other closely kept possessions, and quietly snuck out. As I gently and silently crept down the hallway in the basement, making sure to watch my step, I kept my ears open in case of any changes in the household that laid asleep above me. I slowly crawled my way up the stairs, moving my way past the incredible amount of shoes (seriously, why so many?), and slowly grabbed my lace up leather boots, flats, and running shoes, stuffing them in a partially empty bag, but carrying my flats just not putting them on yet. I stood up, very slowly wrapped my hand around my key so as to not make any sounds before taking them off the hook. As I listened for any noise, I realized that there was no loud sounds. No snoring. I froze, waiting, praying that for once in my life, my bad luck wouldn't activate now.

Heavy footsteps walked partially down the main floor hallway, as I silently hid around the corner of the stairwell, nearly not breathing, wondering whether he was going to the bathroom, the kitchen, or if he was going to head downstairs to sit on my bed creepily once again. A door opened then closed, a fan turning on and that's when I knew I could escape before he came out of the bathroom, if I was fast enough. So with a quick silence I didn't realize I could possess, I unlocked the door with a quiet 'click' and slowly closed it behind me as I stepped outside. The bathroom light was still on, and so I moved quickly across the yard and unlocked the driver side door of my 2006 Chevrolet Camaro, rushed in and started it up before driving off calmly. The moment I hit the main road however, I slammed on the gas pedal and pealed out of the neighbourhood heading towards New York City for a fresh start.

 **A week later**

"You're hired." Marie said to me with a smile. I was at New York Methodist Hospital, applying for an LPN position in the neonatal ward. Basically, I wanted to work with new-born babies. "You can start on Monday."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this opportunity!" I just about gushed to her. Marie let out a laugh and shook my hand as we walked out of her office.

"No problem, see you soon." With a happy bounce in my step, I walked quickly to my new apartment that I shared with my roommate April O'Neil. She's an aspiring journalist with the Channel 6 news, aged 24, just a couple years older than me. Now that I finally have a job, I can start living my life, instead of living on my savings account, or what was left anyhow. As soon as I was out of the building, I took off towards my car which was parked just out front, hopped in, and drove home. I got out a couple blocks from the apartment and began jogging the rest of the way, no way was I going to fight with traffic, faster to jog. Eventually I made it inside, up to the apartment and burst through the door surprising April with a small scream.

"I got the job!" I shouted gleefully. April grinned excitedly with me and we quickly hugged, my body tensing at the unfamiliar action, and we quickly separated.

"I'm gunna buy us some pizza to celebrate!" And just like that, I finally felt at peace and smiled a small but genuine smile.

 **1 year later**

February 18, 2014

Today was a rough day. Between a few of the normally over-protective mothers, and some sick babies, a set of twins died today. I was still trying to process it, to accept that there was nothing I could do. The parents, in their grief, blamed me, a couple other nurses, and the doctor. There was nothing we could do. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome was incurable. Normally we had someone come up and take the bodies down, but I felt responsible and wanted to do it. They allowed me to, considering I had a couple weeks off after I finished my shift at 7 am. I was given a bag, some blankets, and some colourful tissue paper. I wrapped the oldest twin up, gently placing him in the gift bag, wrapped up the younger twin and placed her nestled against her older twin. I arranged the wrapping to make it seem like a gift as I pulled on my lightweight leather jacket, and walked down towards the morgue. Thankfully nobody stopped me, and some of the nurses and doctors tipped their heads in silent condolences. The moment I handed the bag to the attendant, I turned around and left.

After a few hours in the car, my music cut off, replacing the song Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez with Warriors by Imagine Dragons. Pressing the answer button on my steering wheel, I started the call.

"What up jerk?"

 _"Not much bitch."_ The voice and I laughed in our mutual sense of twisted humour. With a grin I stopped my laughing gradually.

"You ready for me to come get you I take it?"

 _"Yeah if you don't mind._ " The voice replied in heavy sarcasm. I snorted a bit and chuckled.

"Yeah I'm already half way there. Be ready in 15."

 _"You won't be here by then unless you break the speed limits."_ I smirked mischievously.

"See you in 15 Merry." And I ended the call with a laugh. Pressing on the peddle, I illegally manoeuvred around cars, blowing through lights and going at least 30 above the speed limit. Surprisingly enough, there weren't any cops around. Fortunate for me. The lights continued to phase by, my music on loud, windows down, my red curly hair out if its usual ponytail and billowing with the wind whipping around behind me and partially into my face. 15 minutes later, I like to keep my promises, I slowed down and parked a few houses down and across the street from my old home. I felt my body tense and quiver slightly in fear and anxiety as I dialled back my sister.

"Yo, I'm outside down the street. Be quick." Then I hung up. Within seconds, a tall figure was bounding towards me with a bag hooked over her shoulders. As they got closer, I saw dark blue hair (dyed obviously), straightened to what I viewed as perfection, skinny jeans tucked into convers, a loose t-shirt over top of a white tank top with a sparkling skull on it, and once she sat in the car, her bright sky blue eyes looked at me, crinkkling slightly in the corners with a smile.

"You got tall again."

"You shrunk again." I grinned at her, her mocking my slightly shorter stature. I was about 5"6, her about 5"8, and very beautiful. I reached over and hugged her, placing a gentle kiss on top of her hair.

"I've missed you too Merry."

"Same here Meli." The second we pulled apart, I put my car in gear and sped off back towards home, enjoying the singing we did as songs continued to blast and the skies darken.

When I got home 3 hours later, April was in the living room pacing and as she suddenly looked up at me, the slightly wild but excited look in her eyes told me my life was about to change again. Without any prompting, April began her tirade.

"I was at the docks on my bike, it's night, its already dark, and there's a foot clan robbery going on," I nodded slightly, worry filling me as I looked her over more thoroughly, just barely paying attention to what she was saying. "But then out of nowhere there were these guys fighting back against the foot clan, and they stopped the robbery, then they left behind this symbol that I know I've seen somewhere but I just cant remember, but there is someone fighting back against the foot clan. There is a vigilante in this city and no one knows, but I do. There's no more foam, or froth, for me."

"Foam? Froth? What do you mean? And did you see what the vigilante looked like? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I fired off my questions in rapid succession. Merry quietly went and put her things in my bedroom, giving us the privacy that was needed.

"I didn't really see him, he was kind of hidden in the shadows on top of a roof that was nearby, and froth is that foam stuff on top of coffee. Its like candy for a baby according to Vern." The moment April mention Vern I rolled my eyes and nodded. Of course that idiot would come up with something like that. I noticed April start walking off, and I quickly pulled her to me for a hug. She tensed in surprise and shock that I had started the hug, and then squealed in surprise and backed away, a lovely blush on her cheeks as her bright blue eyes looked at me shocked. I grinned and wiggled my fingers towards her, while her own hands held her butt cheeks.

"That's what you get for making me worried about you." April grinned and nodded sheepishly before going to her room to continue her research before probably going to sleep. With a sigh, I went to the kitchen, grabbed the leftover pizza, and went into my room to sit in my bed, handing Merry the pizza and laying back into the pillows.

"So what was that about?" Merry asked me as she unwrapped the pizza. I groaned and got up to slip in some PJs.

"April is a reporter. But in my opinion she gets treated more like eye candy there than an actual reporter. She's been on the foot clan crimes trying to figure out who they are, what they're doing, and maybe why they're stealing genetic research ingredients." Merry hm'd and munched on her last slice of pizza. I quickly burrowed into the blankets and sighed contentedly before whispering a groggy good night and passing out.

What felt like a few hours was really more like 12, I woke up. Dragging myself out of bed I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a long corset styled tank top with a batman symbol on the front and back, and threw on my black long sleeved shirt over top. Glancing in the mirror I decided to leave my dark red hair down, the light highlighting both the blond strands and the black strands. My blue/green eyes looked dull compared to when I was young, where they used to lit up a bright sky blue making the green around the pupil stand out. Shooting a slight glare at my reflection I waltzed out and headed towards the kitchen for some Count Chocula. While eating, my sister Merry stumbled out of my room, her avenger top skewered from sleep, blue hair curled naturally and on the fritz. _'I guess she showered before hitting the hay as well.'_ My mind supplied me as I continued to eat.

"Morning beautiful." A grunt was what she responded with while sitting down with Reese Puffs in front of her. I cracked a grin and finished eating, leaving my bowl in the sink.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Wanna play some Portal 2?" She muttered out still half asleep. I grinned again and went to the living room to set the Xbox 360 up.

 **6pm - 9 hours later**

My phone buzzed on my lap, only there due to my responding to a friend of mine on World of Warcraft, signifying it was 6 pm and I had promised to meet April at the subway station close by at about 8 pm for when she got off the subway. Standing up, I paused the game with a groan, stretching and popping my back as I continued to stand.

"I'm going down to the subway, you're welcome to join me or you can stay here."

"I'll join you." Merry stated excitedly, her bright blue eyes lighting up as she rushed to change. Within 5 minutes of her entering the bedroom, she walked out dressed and ready to go. Her black skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of heeled winter boots, a black tank top barely hiding a lime green bra strap, but quickly covered by her thigh length wool coat. I smiled and grabbed my own thigh length leather jacket, laced up my leather boots, grabbed my keys, and walked out the door, both of us chatting happily.

After about 20 minutes of walking, we reached the subway station. I texted April to let her know we were here, and almost immediately after locking my phone, I felt it vibrate. Pulling it out I mentally noted that it was 7, and opened up the text message I received.

 _'Got a ride from Vern, don't need to be met at the station.'_

Groaning I slid my phone back in my pocket and turned around to leave with Merry. Before I could however, people started running out screaming as men in black clothes came running in with guns and shoving people down to the ground. Merry and I were shoved close to the construction shoot, landing on my stomach with a hiss escaping my lips, and a grunt escaping Merry's parted soft pink lips. I noticed an obnoxious yellow jacket and realized that it was April who was also down here. I sent a heated glare at her as she smiled sheepishly back at me after finding my gaze.

"What's happening?" Merry whispered while barely moving her lips. I shrugged in response, angry that my sister was in this type of situation because of me.

"We know you're out there! If you don't surrender we'll start executing hostages!" A Japanese-American woman shouted out into the station. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, wondering just _who_ she was yelling at, and with a quick glance towards my sister, I realized she was wondering that too. I saw movement and noticed April taking out her phone and start presumably recording with the camera. I nearly growled at her stupidity. The woman I assumed to be in charge saw the camera as well and pulled out her gun.

"You!" April looked up with a quiet gasp. "Stand up!" And the lady moved closer towards April. Just as I was about to get up and distract them, I heard a train coming followed by a shout and some excited laughing.

 _"All ABOARD!"_

And everything happened in seconds after the shout. All I could get from the glimpses of light that there were, was green, red, orange, a dark tan colour, and purple. I stared in amazement as I watched these dudes kick the foot clan soldiers asses, leaving them tied up, and then taking off up into the construction shoot beside us. Not even thinking twice, I ran out as I grabbed and dragged Merry behind me, and rushed to the side of the building, seeing the shoot lead up to the rooftop. Running I quickly jumped and started climbing up the fire escape, with my sister right behind me, feeling a strong pull to reach the roof. I heard footsteps further behind me, and when I glanced down I saw April right behind Merry.

"Quick guys! Those dudes are on top of the roof!" I whispered frantically. We all managed to get up to the top within a few minutes, myself slightly out of breath, April nearly gasping and Merry bent over trying to get her asthma under control. I quickly passed her the inhaler, making sure she took a couple of puffs as we listened to the conversation going on just above us. We snuggled up on the last stretch of ladder, April on the left side of the ladder, Merry squished in the middle, and myself just barely hanging on the side. April peeked over more, silently took out her phone and with some support from Merry, tapped her phone expecting it to stay silent and not flash.

Her phone then clicked, a flash signalling that we were caught.

 **Hey again guys, just a heads up, Merry lives with their dad, which is about a 3 hours drive (speeding) outside of New York. I realize i didn't exactly clarify that, i apologize. Anyways i'm almost done the second chapter, and i should be able to post it in the next day or two!**

 **Cheers!**

 **-Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Click Bitch.

 _Her phone then clicked, a flash signalling that we were caught._

We all froze. There was quite literally nothing else I felt like we could do but freeze. Merry and I looked at each other with really wide eyes, light blue clashing with dark blue, and immediately April tried to go down. A metal sounded above me, a chain somehow wrapped around April's body, instinctually I pulled Merry tight against me causing us to practically hang off the ladder. The chain yanked April brutally up and over the rim, causing her to land on the roof. She landed on her arm, and Merry quickly grabbed back onto the ladder with a small quiet gasp. I swung back and latched on with both hands instead of hanging with just one arm, my right shoulder throbbing. We pulled ourselves up and peaked over the rim of the roof to watch what was happening.

"Give me the camera." A deep gravelly voice said in what seemed to be a forced calm. I heard a smooth voice somewhat quietly mock the turtle in front of us.

"Ooh, look, he's doing his Batman voice." I chuckled very quietly, glancing at Merry with my eyebrows raised as she also grinned.

"She's so hot I can feel my shell tightening.." A young slightly higher pitched male voice echoed from the top of the roof. Merry started silently laughing, a hand clamped over her mouth to prevent sound from escaping as our amusement escalated. I smacked her side a bit trying to keep both of us from bursting out in hysteric laughter.

"ENOUGH!" A shout slightly startled us as another person summersaulted down from what I assume to be the hot water tower. He landed on the rim of the roof, Merry and I just ducking in time not to hopefully be seen as dust settled down. As I looked up, I realized that these weren't regular people, nope, these were TURTLES!

"Back off Raph!" Raph, the red bandanaed one, raised his hands and scoffed before walking away while calling out to the voice that mocked him. "I only saw Batman once!"

"Ma'am, hello. I apologize." He hopped down closer to April, thankfully away from us. "My colleague here forgot to say 'please.' So, would you, please, hand over the camera?"

I felt my nose twitch, my hand immediately covered my nose and mouth causing my eyes to water as I fought against sneezing. Merry looked at me, and as her eyes widened in laughter and fear of being found, smacked her hand over top of my hand while shaking her head. Her hand was shaking against mine, obviously from trying to hold in her amusement and fear.

"No, no, no, no, whoa, whoa, chill." The yellow bandanaed coloured turtle said trying to sooth April when she backed into him and spun in surprised fear. "It's just a mask. See? Don't freak out."

As soon as he looked away after taking off the bandana, April fainted. Immediately, and I mean no delay immediately, Merry busted out laughing as I smacked her hand away and sneezed several times, nearly smashing my head against the ladder. "You sound like a fucking cat!"

I sent her a glare and realized just how silent the roof became. Pausing in my reply, I stared at Merry before we both slowly moved to look above us as shadows moved to cover our hiding place. All four turtles were hovering over, Raph glaring harshly down at us, the Blue bandanaed one was staring coldly, the Purple bandanaed one glared slightly as well, and the Yellow bandanaed one looked at us excitedly and curious. The Blue one reached down and grabbed Merry by the scruff of her jacket, yanking her up and placing her onto her feet. Raph simultaneously grabbed the scruff of my own jacket and dropped me roughly on to the ground causing me to land on my hands and knees, a sharp pain shooting through my right arm from my wrist making me hiss.

"Who are you?" The Blue one muttered coldly to us, glancing to me as I got up quickly and moved to be slightly in front of my sister. Merry stared slightly stunned at them as what we were seeing really made us think. Raph became restless and went to grab us as I pushed Merry further behind me and smacked his hand with the coldest glare I could accomplish. It seemed to work as the Blue one turned and immediately told Raph to go keep a look out.

"Who put you in charge." Raph stated aggressively as he tensed and grabbed the hilts of his weapons. The Blue one stood up straighter and glared harshly at him.

"You know who did." Raph glared for a moment longer before walking away and climbing up the water tower. As the Blue one turned back towards us, I stood straight to my full 5"6 height, and glared up into his eyes. Yes up, the dude was freaking tall!

"Who. Are. You." He nearly growled out, Merry grabbed my wrist slightly in worry.

"My name is Melynie White. This is my sister Merry. That's my roommate April O'Neil. Who are you?" I told him in a flat tone. I didn't want him to know I was intimidated.

"Why are you here." He stated his next question.

"Followed ya'll up the chute via the ladder."

"Why."

"To thank you for saving my sister." It became quiet once again. The Blue one seemed to be taken back by the sincerity in my voice upon mentioning him and the others for saving my sister. The Yellow one got really excited and came up to us. In a way he reminded me of Merry.

"You're totally welcome! We don't usually get that!" He told us, I felt a pang of sadness go through me at his words and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me that you've saved her." His startled gasp almost made me regret stepping out of my bubble to hug him, until he wrapped his arms around me as well with a laugh. Merry's arms suddenly cam around to join mine, turning the single hug into a group hug making me laugh as well.

"You're welcome dudettes." Pulling away, and causing Merry to pull away too, I saw the Blue one had a very small smile, Raph staring at us from his perch but I wasn't able to make out his expression. The Purple one was smirking from his crouch from attending to April. Merry nearly tackled the Blue one in a hug as thanks as well while I walked over to the Purple one. His smirk nearly vanished the closer I got, and as I crouched beside him, he seemed to become more and more nervous. I quickly pulled him into a hug as well, holding him tightly with my head buried between his neck and shoulder.

"Thank you. So much." I whispered to him. I felt his body tense before slowly relaxing and returning the hug. I pulled away with a quiet sniffle, my emotions clearly getting the better of me, and as I stood up and turned around, I saw Merry still hugging the Blue one. As I gazed towards them with a soft smile, Merry glanced at me and winked. I laughed quietly, my hand coming up to cover my mouth and smother it into a cough. Merry pulled away as a moan came from behind me. Spinning around I saw April coming to, slowly but surely. The Purple bandanaed one seemed to be their medic.

"Breathing steady. Blood pressure stabilizing." The Purple one muttered to himself mostly as he used his technology attached to his shell to monitor her. Raph jumped down and crouched on the ledge right by April as she slowly came to. As soon as her eyes opened and her brain realized where she was and what was happening, she quickly stood up albeit shakily.

"What are you?" The Purple turtle moved slightly away, while telling the other turtles now gathered around her to move away too.

"Well, miss, we're ninjas." The blue one said with a smirk.

"We're mutants." Raph stated gruffly.

"Well, technically, we're turtles." The purple one told her lightly. I giggled slightly and noticed him give a barely noticeable smirk. Merry raised an eyebrow at me while smirking slightly. I blushed and glared at her with a pout.

"Oh, and we're teenagers! But we can still have adult conversations." The yellow one said playfully. April carefully got up trying to accept that there were living, talking, at least 6ft tall, turtles.

"So you're, ninja, mutant, turtle... teenagers?" She muttered confused.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous." The purple one sassed at April. I made the sassy 'Z' snap with my fingers and heard Merry's slight giggle, followed by purple one's chuckle. I felt the smirk from the one in the yellow and red bandanas, and received a slight grin from the one in blue. April gazed up at them in both awe and discomfort, her blue eyes eyeing each of them while taking in the details.

"See? She's looking at us like we're freaks. I bet that's why you took our picture wasn't it." Raph pointed accusingly at her, causing April to take a slight step back. "To show more of your friends?"

I silently raised my eyebrow, _'Just who are these guys? Aside from turtles.'_

"Looking for this?" He continued tauntingly. Immediately April became worried and took a step forward instead.

"Don't break it. No, no, no, please." She stuttered slightly, hands twitching at her sides, ready to grab it at the slight inkling of him willing to break it. The blue one rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone out of Raph's hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't break things, we fix them." He scolded. Raph looked down angrily, almost reminding me of my sisters and I when we had our fights. With a glance at Merry, we smiled slightly at one another in mutual remembrance. "Donnie already wiped the phone, genius. Problem solved, moving on."

"And who put you in charge." Raph lightly shoved, I assume lightly at least, the blue one aggressively. The blue one became defensive and stood straight and glared into Raph's eyes.

"You know who did."

"Ooh, tension! It's been like 30 whole minutes since you guys had this argument." The yellow one sassed out at them. I smiled slightly, yeah, they definitely reminded me of my sisters. Donnie butted in, talking smoothly and calmly, his voice causing me to notice him more closely. Tall, I'd say possibly the tallest one of them, definitely the smartest judging by the tech he had attached to himself. He was not as muscled as the other guys, but he was definitely toned. I felt a slight heat pool into my lower abdomen causing me to shift very slightly in embarrassment, red gracing my cheeks. Glancing at Merry, I saw her smirking at me with a quirked eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned away.

"Leonardo, if we want to make it home before Master we gotta hustle." I wanted to giggle, yes, giggle, when Donnie said the word hustle. April quietly whispered to herself, but it seemed the blue one, Leonardo, and Raph heard her as they gazed at her with complete distrust. Leonardo leaned down, stooping slightly to look into April's eyes as he spoke.

"Do not say a word about this to anyone. If you do, we will find you. All of you." He said glancing at Merry, April and I. "April O'Neil, Merry and Melynie White."

I huffed and glanced at Merry, quickly noticing a blush on her cheeks. I smirked and chuckled, Merry casting a heated glare at me for turning the tables. I smiled cheekily.

"We're on the move, Raphael." Leonardo muttered coldly to Raph. I had 3 names to three of the turtles now at least. April once again whispered to herself, almost sounded like she was in disbelief as Raphael spun his Sais around. The yellow one blabbered something that I didn't pay attention to as they all took off across the roof tops. I did, however hear them shout simultaneously.

"Shut up Mikey!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

 **I'm really glad that you enjoy the story so much twilight-sweden! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thank you for reviewing! I decided to post this chapter earlier than what I normally would, so hopefully it meets your guys' expectations ^^**

 **-Ari**

Chapter 3 – Story Time?

 _"Shut up Mikey!"_

April continued to snap pictures as the turtles quickly disappeared a few rooftops away.

"Well. Food anyone?" I asked while still gazing at the area the turtles had disappeared in. Merry nodded.

"Can we get pie too?" I began laughing as everything caught up to my brain, tears quickly poured down my cheeks as I laughed, Merry soon joining me. I collapsed to my knees with my arms wrapped around my stomach, Merry leaned against my now kneeling body, both of us gasping for air.

"Yeah let's get some pie." I snorted a few times while trying to calm myself. April stood staring at us with a look of bewilderment. Merry went down the ladder first, quickly followed by myself. We went down the ladder quietly, and after a few more minutes we finally hopped down from the last stretch of the fire escape.

"There's this really good bakery that's open till 11. We might be able to get there if we hurry." I told Merry with a grin, she quickly began jogging with me picking up pace and leading her. April followed with a slight trip, barely keeping up with us. About 15 minutes later we reached 'Ms Pokey's Bakery'. We walked in, the nice old lady looked up with a bright smile.

"Hello dearies!"

"Hey Ms. Pokey! Do you have any pumpkin pie by any chance?" I ask her with a soft smile as I pulled out my wallet and some money.

"Right here dear. I made this one 30 minutes ago." She told me in a whisper. I laughed and thanked her.

"How much is it?"

"It's $15.63 dear." I nodded and placed a 20 down. Picking up the 12inch pie, I passed it to Merry and began to walk out with April right beside me.

"See you later Ms. Pokey! Don't worry 'bout the change." I heard her chuckle just as we walked out. We walked silently the rest of the way home, April muttering quietly to herself. Merry and I glanced at each other before she shrugged.

"What's up April?" I asked, her muttering slightly annoying me. She looked at me with a serious expression.

"Raphael and Leonardo, I know I've heard those names before. I just can't remember where or when!" April exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe it's hidden somewhere in your closet. Whatever you had moved in with and left with boxes." I told her calmly as we walked through the lobby of our apartment building. She smiled and bolted for one of the still open elevators and held it for Merry and I. I jogged over slightly, and pushed the 24th floor button. 2 minutes of cheesy elevator music later, the doors opened and we went into our apartment.

"I'm gunna look through my room. I'll be back." April took off down the hall. I gestured for Merry to put the pie on the counter as I grabbed forks, a knife, plates, and some whipped cream. I cut two decently large slices of pumpkin pie and handed Merry her slice before drowning mine in whipped cream. Merry followed my lead as we sat down at the counter on top of the available stools.

"I knew it!" A shout echoed down the hall followed by running footsteps. I dropped the piece I cut off from my piece of pie back on to my plate from being startled. Merry continued to eat, shooting a glare at April once she entered the room in a frantic mess.

"Those turtles! They were my childhood pets! See? Look! Leonardo," A quick scene of a tiny turtle with a blue dot on his shell.

"Raphael," Another one but with a red dot on his shell.

"Michelangelo," A yellow dotted turtle.

"And Donatello!" A purple dotted turtle then came on the screen. I glanced at Merry, my eyes slightly wide in excitement. Merry quickly got up and stood on the other side of April.

"They were my childhood pets and they were named after Italian Renaissance painters!" April exclaimed excitedly. I stared at Merry, both of us wondering if she was losing it slightly with how highly energized she was.

"You okay?" I asked April as she ran back down the hallway. Merry sat back down and continued eating.

"You're not going to tell anyone right?" I asked april when she didn't respond to my question. April looked away from me and continued sorting through the books, pictures and other things that were scattered on the floor.

"This is my big break Mel. I don't want to do anymore crap reporting!" April exclaimed. I glared at her harshly.

"You tell anyone, you're going to fuck over those guys. They don't want to be known and for a good reason. They'd get hurt, dissected, hunted, possibly killed! You're going to risk all of that shit just to get a foot up in your job?" I yelled at her. "That's so far on the scale of wrong, that Karma is going to kick your ass!"

"I need to do this! Nobody takes me seriously, nor does any ever believe me about the vigilantes in this city!" April cried back to me. I growled and grabbed her door, slamming it close, then went and grabbed my keys.

"Where you going?" Merry asked calmly.

"For a drive. You coming?" Merry nodded and grabbed her jacket before following me out. For the next few hours, all I did was blast music and rant. Merry and I began enjoying our ride but as 2am rolled around, I drove us back home so we could sleep. Merry went to my room, and I grabbed some pjs and crawled into the shower.

 _'God damn idiot.'_ I couldn't help thinking to myself. I washed my hair, washed my body, and then just kind of stood there for a few minutes. With a sigh, I grabbed my razor and as the feeling of darkness encroached on my mind, I sliced my thighs and wrists. Slowly the darkness went away, the feeling of normalcy slowly coming back. Watching the blood go down the drain, I imagined it as my emotions filtering away. I stopped the water a few minutes after, dried off, and put on my pjs consisting of marvel superhero pants and a long sleeved shirt that reached past my fingertips.

"Merry?" I asked very quietly into the darkness of my room. I heard soft breathing and understood that she was asleep. I walked into the kitchen, put away the pie, and sat on the couch with my computer. Logging in, I double clicked on my World of Warcraft icon, and began playing. Feeling an urge to talk to my friend, I looked to see if he was on, and upon seeing that it was set to away, I figured I would just talk to him. Within a few moments I had whispered to him about meeting new friends (I wasn't gunna tell him they were turtles), the pie, the drive, and April's refusal to keep our new friends quiet. I claimed they just didn't want people to bother them. As 7 am rolled around, I logged off and crawled into bed next to Merry. I gazed at her, suddenly feeling the pang of sadness when I realized how close I was to losing her. I snuggled close and went to sleep.

"Mel! Mel! Wake up!" April yelled at me slightly frustrated. I got up, some of my red curls falling into my eyes as I sat up.

"What is it." I growled out, not liking my sleep to be interrupted. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was close to midnight. I should've been up a couple hours ago.

"My computer was hacked by Donatello, he wants all of us to meet them on the rooftop by 4th Avenue and 12th Street." I rubbed my face slightly, the blankets still wrapped around my body. I nodded with a sigh.

"Give me 5 minutes to get dressed and we'll get going." She nodded and walked to her room to grab a couple things as well. I staggered out of bed and grabbed my pair of workout tights lined with grey flowers, black background, and blue details, tossed on a black long-sleeved shirt and my leather jacket, leaving my long curly hair down. Stepping out, I zipped up my jacket, tied my boots on and gestured for us to leave. Thankfully Merry was ready to go. Taking the que, we all left, not looking back. We grabbed my car and took it to 4th avenue and 12th street, found a free parking spot, then making the trek all the way up to the roof via fire escape. Again.

"Hello?" April called out as we walked to the middle of the roof. I stood slightly off to the side with Merry half asleep as well. Glancing at my phone as April continued to call out to them, I saw that it was now closer to 1 in the morning. _'No sleep tonight I guess.'_ I thought grumpily. The yellow one, which I assume to be Mikey, dropped down behind her, spinning her to face him.

"Okay, are you April O'Neil, Merry and Melynie White?" Mikey asked. Donatello appeared on a different part of the roof, his arm up with a holographic screen and claimed to be performing a retinal scan.

"It's them. Its them guys, its them." He said relieved. I mentally giggled. _'Who else would it be, the Yeti?'_

"Of course it's them Donnie." Leonardo showed up and wrapped an arm around April, I barely dodged his other one, but grabbing Merry and pulling those two close and sarcastically began talking to us. "Hey, really glad you all could make it."

"Hey there's someone really important we want to introduce you guys to, but first..." Raphael immediately put a bag over top of April's head, the red bag even had a smiley face with a bandana drawn on it. Leonardo pulled a blue one over top of Merry's face, and my vision was suddenly covered with purple cloth. I heard the sound of scuffing feet, a hand suddenly wrapped around my knees, and another one cradled my shoulders before the left side of my body was pulled flush against a warm body. I squeaked and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders the other one gripping the leather strap that was against his plastron.

"All right guys lets go!" I heard Leonardo bark out to everyone. I felt the air breeze past me as the one holding me ran off to what I seriously could only assume to be their home. I felt my stomach suddenly flip and almost try to escape as the feeling of falling came over me, screams escaped my mouth nearly as soon as I heard screams coming from Merry, both of us freaking the fuck out.

"Just a few minutes longer-" The one carrying me spoke over the sound of my screaming.

"Stop screaming would you!" Leonardo shouted. I swallowed the rest of my screams, gripping onto the one holding me for dear life.

"A fucking warning would've been nice!" I yelled back. Suddenly, the angle felt different as water droplets reached my clothes, dampening them around the arms and calves. I squealed a little bit at the cold wetness now touching my skin, and it felt like the speed picked up a bit. Within a few moments, the sensation of sliding went away and calm walking took its place. A slight squeak of metal sounded, signifying a door opening, and a small jolt of my body told me we jumped down into wherever we are. I was placed back on my feet, but instead of being stable on them, I tripped a little and landed against the person who was carrying me.

"Aw, yeah, welcome to my crib girls." I heard Mikey welcome us.

"Where are we?" April asked somewhere to my right.

"Hey, it's our Fortress of Solitude." Donnie's voice sounded right behind me. I felt myself blush from feeling his chest rumble slightly by him speaking.

"Our Hogwarts."

"Our Xavier Academy."

"Our next generation, state-of-the-art Wonder Dome!" The two turtles fired off rapidly, I smirked at hearing Hogwarts and Xavier Academy. A couple of my favourite fandoms.

"Are we...in the sewer?" April asked. I quirked my eyebrow, I didn't smell anything that gave off the sewer smell.

"No?" Mikey stated in more of a question.

"Technically, yes." Donnie confirmed April's question.

"Yeah, yeah it's a sewer." Mikey also confirmed quietly. The cloth covering my was gently but quickly removed, my curls bouncing slightly from the movement. Looking around quickly, I realized we were indeed in a sewer, but it was actually a really nice set up and it didn't even smell bad which was awesome. Glancing over at Merry to see how she was handling it, I saw her lips were slightly blue, and she was breathing heavily, panting. I rushed over and sat her down on a ledge that seemed to signify that it was a doorway, and handed her the inhaler. She pressed it a couple times, breathing in deeply, trying to open her lungs. Looking behind me, I saw Donnie and Leo looking at us, both gazes heavy with concern. I gave them a small smile and continued monitoring Merry. A smudge of furry brown caught my eye as I turned away, and upon glancing back, I saw a giant... rat.

"You brought us here, April." The rat spoke gently.

"Splinter?" April called out in familiarity.

 _'Splinter?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again.**

 **So I guess I forgot to mention that there will be sensitive themes in this story, and I don't recommend you continue reading it if you're sensitive to such things. Otherwise, enjoy, and helpful reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 – Robots?**

 _'Splinter?'_ I wondered silently. _'Who's Splinter?'_

"How'd she know his name?" Donnie pondered.

"Did you tell her his name." Leo stared at Raphael accusingly.

"Maybe she's a clairvoyant." Donnie stated.

"Maybe she's a Jedi." Mikey whispered.

"Come closer." Splinter invited. April moved closer, the turtle brothers following a bit behind her. "It's been a long time."

"Hmm, you always did have your father's eyes." He told her fondly, a gentle sparkle in his black coloured eyes.

"I don't understand what's happening..." April breathed out quietly. Splinter smiled gently and reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid. All will be made clear." I looked back at Merry as Splinter invited April to have a seat across from him, where two pillows also sat waiting for us.

"Are you okay now?" I asked Merry worriedly. Merry nodded, and upon handing back her inhaler for safe keeping, we walked over a sat slightly behind April, both of us on each side of her to pay attention to what Splinter was going to explain.

"Listen closely, I don't remember a time before living in that laboratory." The turtles sat down on the side as well, interested in the story about to be told as well.

"That fateful night started like any other. Sacks gave us out injections, your father made sure our vital signs were strong. And you, as always, provided us with a special treat. After the brothers went to sleep, I heard loud voices." Splinter looked down in deep thought, trying his best to recollect his memories. "There was the smell of smoke. Alarms sounded, your father had discovered the truth behind the man he was working for. He set fire to the lab, his last breath was taken trying to destroy Shredder's plan. I was terrified." Splinter had slight tears in his eyes, the emotions from that slightly overwhelming him.

"But then, you appeared. And you ushered us to safety. I never had a voice then, but I thank you now, April."He smiled with gratitude, tears slightly shining in his eyes. "We wandered the sewers until I found this place. It was then that the mutagen that was injected into our blood, began to change us in miraculous ways. I saw how your father loved you, and I knew I had to show that same love to the turtles. I became their father, and they became my sons. Like all children, they were drawn to the distractions of popular culture. And I knew one day they would want to explore the world above." Splinter smiled sadly to himself. "They would be ridiculed. They would need to learn to protect themselves, both mentally and physically."

"And then I found a way. First, I would teach myself the ancient art of Ninjutsu. The brothers followed my lead, accelerating at a wondrous rate! Their gift was also their passion. They lived, breathed, and dreamed all things martial arts. Then they were ready to move on from what I had taught them. Everything they are, and everything that they've become was made possible by the bravery that you displayed on that fateful night." Splinter gestured slightly to April, a fatherly smile on his face from talking about his sons, and what April had done for them.

"I was just a little girl." April tried to explain. Splinter frowned slightly and responded passionately.

"And you gave us freedom, where others would have kept us in cages."

"Wait a minute, Dad. All these years you told us we were rescued from the fire by a great guardian spirit, the Hogo-sha." I raised my eyebrows slightly, glanced at Merry only to see a slight mischevious smirk on her face and a blush covering her cheeks. She must've felt my gaze because when she looked over she blushed even darker, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. Suddenly the turtles bowed, except for Raphael, in response to something Splinter had said.

"My girlfriend's totally the Hogo-sha." Mikey whispered teasingly to the others. I chuckled slightly with Merry, both of us smiling gently at Mikey's taunt. Leo smacked his arm in response to the taunt. Merry grinned slightly at seeing it. The turtles finished their bow and stood back up.

"Why did you bring us here?" April asked curiously.

"To find out who you told of our existence." Splinter stated cautiously.

"Nobody that believed me, except for Eric Sacks." I glared at April upon her admitting to telling people. Splinter sighed sadly.

"Sacks. Just as I feared." He got up and walked slightly around. "Sacks is not a friend. His soul has been poisoned by the influence dark master. The Shredder."

A growl had slightly been released upon saying the Shredder. "Shredder practically raised Sacks in Japan. He's like a father to him. Sacks will do anything for his master."

I tuned out of the conversation, glaring harshly at April, noting the tears in her eyes and the betrayal written on her face. "Tell me you didn't tell Sacks."

"Oh no." April whispered quietly to herself.

"Damn it April! I told you not to tell anyone!" I shouted at her as alarms sounded. The turtles all took off to the computers in a corner signifying the intruders. April got up and ran to who knows where, and I ran off with Merry to the computers. Suddenly, I heard Splinter shout.

"NO GET BACK!" And then an explosion rocked my world, knocking me into Merry, both if us falling down. Concrete rained above us slight, small chunks hitting our backs. It was quiet for a brief moment and then I heard shouting and the sound of guns discharging. Then more sounds came about as the turtles started fighting back. Mikey suddenly stood up, his num-chuks at the ready.

"Wassup, bra? Oh, you think you can handle this huh?" Mikey said while spinning his weapons, merely brushing the bullets away. I noticed one land on the floor beside me. Looks like they're tranquilizer darts, are they trying to take them alive then? "I'm a snapping turtle, fool! Snap, snap, snap!"

Mikey quickly duo kicked the first two enemies, knocking them out, and then kicking the third one in the face, also probably knocking him out too. A slight crash had me looking over the small barricade Merry and I were hiding behind again, and saw him sprawled on the ground before quickly hopping up and spinning his num-chuks around.

"I meant to do that! I meant to do it." He claimed. I just waved him away, signalling him to go help his brothers. I pulled Merry close to me in a quick hug.

"You need to find another spot to hide, I need you safe. Okay?" I told her frantically. Looking around I spotted a fridge. I pointed and gestured to it. Merry nodded and took off towards it. I watched for her, making sure she made it there safely. Once there, I tucked down and decided to wait out the fighting. I was a healer, not a skilled fighter. Peeking over once more, I saw the gates suddenly rush down and slam close, the shouts of Splinter echoing slightly.

"Run my sons! Hide!" He croaked out. Splinter was pulled away roughly and thrown down on to the ground, causing him to curl up in pain. Shredder then lifted Splinter up, throwing him up against the walkway causing him to bend awkwardly, a shrill squeal echoing around the arena. I heard metal creaking as Merry suddenly jumped from the walkway, her feet hitting Shredder away from Splinters fallen body.

"MERRY! NO!" I stood up screaming, my hands clutching the barricade in front of me as I watched my younger sister square off against a samurai robot. Shredder got back up, and walked towards Merry.

"You insolent worm!" Shredder yelled at her. I ran towards the gate, grabbing the bars and yelling no over and over as tears fell down my cheeks. As soon as he reached Merry, he swung a punch towards her face, she managed to duck quickly, but just as quickly, Shredder grabs Merry by her jacket and threw her into the wall by the blown open hole.

"MERRY!" I shrieked upon seeing her land against the wall, silence and no movement leaving me wondering whether or not she's alive. I fell to my knees, another scream escaping my throat as I saw the Foot Clan soldier grab her arms and drag her away. Shredder beats Splinter a bit more before dragging him up and holding him for Donnie, Leo, and Mikey to see. Raphael was no where in sight. I gazed at the ground, my chest heaving with my cries, before the stress eventually made me collapse on the cold ground. Looking up, I wasn't too sure how much time had passed, it seemed not too much as the turtles, with the exception of Raphael, were on the ground getting electrocuted by shock rods.

"No..."I whispered hoarsely, I could barely hear my own voice as I watch Shredder throw Splinter to the ground. Within moments of my lying there, barely coherent to what was happening, another explosion rocked the area. Concrete rained down once again, causing the gate to become dented and open up slightly. I pushed myself up, tears still pouring down my face as I made my way over to the concrete covered Splinter.

"Splinter? Can you hear me?" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse from crying and screaming. I started to move the rocks off and away from him, some of the bigger ones proved to be a bit harder to move until April showed up and tried to help me move them. Showing that she had no strength, I let out a small shout and pulled as hard as I could, moving one that was quite possibly crushing his chest. The next second, Raphael jumped on to the small lifted area and began roughly tossing away debris like it was pillows.

"Let's get him to the needle room." He stated and carefully picked Splinter up. I followed behind closely, making mental notes of what was damaged that I could see and what might be damaged that I couldn't see. Upon placing him down on top of a low table, I went and grabbed a big metal box assuming it to be their first aid kit. I jogged back over and shoved April away slightly, feeling a deep stirring of anger at her for telling anyone about the turtles. I gently pushed away the outer layer and began treating the open wounds on his chest.

"Raphael?" Splinter blearily asked. He must have a concussion, that would be the main reason why he's having troubles seeing.

"I'm here." Raphael confirmed.

"You must save your brothers. Stop Shredder." Splinter managed to say before he closed his eyes. I worked a bit faster on cleaning the open wounds, making sure to keep an eye on his breathing. An alarm started blaring, but I ignored it in favour of helping stabilize Splinter.

"Go...Raphael..." Splinter said before promptly passing out. I grabbed Raphael's hand, stopping him from completely standing up.

"You save my sister. If she's still alive you fucking save her too. She's all I have left." He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. I let go of his hand and moved my focus back to Splinter. Noticing he was having more troubles breathing, I quickly dug through the kit looking for a knife and a tube. I heard April and Raph leave, and leaned my head against Splinter's chest. Hearing breathing on one side but not the other, I quickly said sorry and cut a small incision between his ribs and stabbing the tube through the cut. Immediately, air rushed out and his breathing became easier. I wiped my forehead off, preventing the sweat from reaching my eyes. I opened his eyelids, checking to make sure there his eyes were dilating properly. They seemed to be okay, telling me that the concussion wasn't affecting his eye sight too badly. I dabbed some tissues against his nose, wiping away the blood there and around his mouth. I bandaged his hands when I saw that there were open wounds there too, and then gently wrapped a blanket over top of him while putting pillows around his body and under his neck and head.

"You're ass is mine Sacks." I growled out before leaving. I took my keys out of my workout tights pocket and left in just that and my long sleeved shirt. Getting in my car, I pealed out of the parking space and raced to get to Eric Sacks mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

 **So this chapter is going to be changed up a bit, as I'm going to put it in Merry's POV until she meets up with her sister. Then depending on if people like it, I might do it a few more times later on. It's going to start right when the sisters split up, and go from there. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this with my own Beta and sister Merry331! She also has stories that she's in the process of editing with my input added in. Thanks again for reading!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Ari**

 **Chapter 5 – Accordion?**

 **Merry's POV**

 _"You need to find another spot to hide, I need you safe. Okay?"_

My mind was racing, upon seeing my older sister point towards the kitchen area, gesturing at the fridge, I nodded and made my way over quickly but carefully. Once I made it safe, I looked back and saw Melynie duck down to hide from the soldiers surrounding the place. A lot of them were admittedly unconscious though. I saw a small set of stairs slightly tucked away and out of view, I assumed that none of the soldiers saw them, and so I got a brilliant idea. I'd hide up there, where I knew for sure I wouldn't get hurt. I saw Splinter get thrown into the wall harshly, probably breaking or cracking something upon impact, and flip the switch he landed by.

"No my sons! Stay back!" I saw Leo run towards the gate, spinning in a jump and clashing his katanas with the gate. Quickly followed by Donnie and Mikey running to the same gate to hopefully figure out a way to open it and help their father. I watched as my heart broke, still hidden in the shadows on the walkway above their little arena, Splinter pulled himself up with the gates bars.

"Hide!" Was all I could hear as I was too far away, considering he was talking to his sons. My heart broke more as Splinter was yanked away by Shredder, Leonardo yelling out no, and calling for his dad. Shredder then threw Splinter after he jumped back to the raised platform, onto the ground. Once more, he was picked up and the tossed up against the walkway, very close to where I was hiding, and I could see his body bend wrongly which caused him to give out a loud squeal or shriek of pain. I felt something snap inside of me, and I bolted over the walkway rails, planting my feet into Shredder's chest plates, sending him back quite a few steps near the edge, thankfully away from Splinter.

 _"MERRY! NO!"_ I heard Mel scream. I thought I also briefly heard Leo shout no to me as well, but quickly put it to the back of my mind as Shredder righted himself and began to walk towards me.

"You insolent worm!" He yelled at me viciously. I felt my body heat rise, a drop of sweat slide down the side of my forehead, and watched his movements, trying to make sure I could at least defend myself. I saw him swing his left arm towards me, aiming for my face and I ducked down, just barely missing his extremely fast swing. I did miss his right arm coming for me right after he threw his left arm though. I felt the back of my jacket get grabbed, feeling the sudden intense pull against my body as I was thrown towards the wall by the hole that was blown in. I felt my back and head meet the concrete, feeling a few things snap in my chest area, and a crack in my skull. I barely heard Mel screech my name before darkness took over my vision and I was no longer aware of my surroundings.

 **?** \- **Sometime Later**

 _'Ugh...'_ I groaned in pain, my back, chest, and head throbbing in time to my own heartbeat. _'Did I get hit by a truck or something?'_ I questioned as I breathed lightly, any deeper and my chest would start hurting again.

"-And all we wanted to do, was create an antidote." I heard a self-satisfied voice say proudly. I groaned a bit more, his voice making my head feel like it was ready to explode, way worse than any hangover I'd ever have.

"For what." I heard a deep voice growl out, almost sounding like he was speaking far away. I refused to open my eyes until the light that was already bearing down on them was tolerable.

"Say that again. I want to hear your voice." The first voice said once again.

"For WHAT!" That second voice shouted, an animalistic growl edging his voice, for some reason I felt my heart beat a little faster, unfortunately, this caused everything else to throb a few times extremely painfully. I whimpered, and it seemingly caught everyone's attention.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Good, just in time for my demonstration." That first voice said cockily.

"Merry? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" A voice called out to me gently. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. Everything was blurry, but I could just make out the figure tied up inside of a containment cube had a blue bandana. Leo. I smiled slightly, nearly wincing and making me realize my head hurt worse than I previously thought.

"I'm alive.." I whispered hoarsely. I silently wondered how long I'd been out. A throat cleared, and upon turning to look, I saw Eric Sacks standing in front of the cubes that also housed Donnie and Mikey. I glared at him.

"You know my building Sacks Tower? Got that great big spire up on top?" Sacks began to explain as two Foot Clan soldiers held a struggling Foot clan member. The Japanese woman I had seen at the subway a couple of days or so ago was walking towards them with a couple of canisters, a clear tube slowly filling up with red stuff. "That spire is filled with tons of chemical toxins. Bad Stuff."

"That kinda bad." He said casually while looking away and back to the turtles. "In a few hours, Shredder is going to unleash all that stuff over the whole city. The initial death toll will shake world governments to their core. In 30 days, the city of New York will be a quarantine zone."

"And that is where my company comes in." He once again stated gleefully, a greedy expression grew on his face. "I'm going to save everyone with the antidote, that is made from the mutagen that is oozing through your blood. The government will then send Sacks Industry a blank check and I'm going to be rich. Like, stupid rich."

I glared coldly at him, my insides felt like they were burning as my breathing sped up in my anger. He continued on, speaking proudly as the doctors or scientists started up machines that began to fill up with a thick red liquid. Following it with my eyes I realized he was draining their blood.

"Shredder will force this city to live under our rule. We will be gods." He said almost reverently. I spat at him as he went to walk away. He stopped, looked at his shoes, then turned and glared at me. I noticed Leo moving a bit, almost like he wanted to protect me.

"When I get free, and I will get free, I'm going to shove one hand up your ass, and my other hand down your throat, meet in the middle and play your heart like a fucking accordion you disgusting piece of shit." I stated coldly, my eyes glaring daggers into the man. His eyes narrowed, and being unable to defend myself, reached down and backhanded me. I felt my face turn and nearly blacked out at the pain now resonating inside my head once again.

"If you're lucky, I'll put a bullet to your head first before I toss your broken body in front of your sister. Let her watch you die from the wounds sustained from all the men we currently have here." He muttered quietly to me, I felt my breathing hitch, a satisfied smirk bloomed on his face from my reaction. Once he walked away I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey, Merry look at me." I heard Leo call out softly to me. I looked up, a tear won the fight and slid down my cheek quickly followed by more.

"I'm sorry you guys, I just wanted to help Splinter and all of you, and I'm not the one who usually does reckless things like that but I couldn't stand hearing him shriek in pain like that! I didn't realize you guys would get caught too..." I rambled anxiously and upset, my chest clenching in pain and sadness at failing to really be able to help them thus far aside from keeping them a secret. I remembered hearing people scream before I passed out and when I glanced back up I saw Leo looking at me with a small but gentle smile.

"You did help, if it wasn't for you, Master Splinter might've been killed instead. And we only got caught because we wanted to help you out too. We just, weren't, expecting to be chained up like this." He muttered near the end, bashful in a way for not expecting something. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips as I gazed at him. I could feel my heart flutter almost making my stomach twist weirdly in knots.

"Merry? I don't mean to interrupt but I need you to tell me what's hurting and to what extent." Donnie asked me quietly. We were trying to prevent people from overhearing us in case we said something that would draw more attention to us.

"I think some of my ribs are either broken or cracked, I'm having troubles breathing but only if I breath in deeper than I am now, my vision is blurred, my back feels like it was used as a punching bag, and my head feels like the circus is in town and having a house party." I told him the worst of my pains, the rest I could handle relatively easily. Donnie frowned slightly and nodded while beginning to mutter to himself. Leo looked pissed and gave out a small growl, his dark blue eyes seemed more brown or auburn that blue, but that could've been the lighting or my own vision. Mikey was staring at me sadly.

"Hey guys come on, I'll be fine!" I stated with fake enthusiasm. Leo stared at me knowingly while Mikey smiled a bit and Donnie nodded since he was unable to do anything right now. I started seeing small black spots in my vision and wondered why that was.

"Donnie? Is it normal to see black spots in your vision?" My voice seemed to be getting quieter as I talked. His eyes widened along with Leo's and he shook his head quickly.

"Merry don't close your eyes! Do not fall asleep!" Donnie told me quickly.

"Please Merry stay awake!" Leo begged quietly towards me. My eyes gently fluttered closed, sounds became jumbled and words unintelligible. I felt my body become lighter and I finally fell into a blissful state, no pain, and within seconds, I became completely unaware of anything.

 **? - A little while later**

I heard alarms screaming in my ears, my head screaming with them, my chest was tight and made it hard to breath. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around dazedly.

"Merry!" I heard my name shouted from somewhere as a red head slid in front of me. I couldn't make out any features except for a yellow jacket and I felt hurt and abandonment echo from my heart.

"Where's Meli?" I asked breathlessly, slightly looking around for her but closing my eyes when I couldn't handle the flashing lights much. I didn't hear a reply but I could hear a lot of grunts and other sounds of fighting going on to my left.

"I'm right here dear heart." A strong, almost emotionless voice responded a couple moments later. Cool hands brushed against my forehead and I smiled while opening my eyes and seeing my older sister. She did come. She smiled as well, breaking that cold angered look that was etched onto her soft looks. Her usual dark blue eyes were a stormy grey, her red hair pulled up into a ponytail and held there with a clip. There was blood on her hands, and glancing down a little more, I could see her holding two rolls of bandages, one being tucked into a pocket on her workout tights.

"How's it going? You look really mad Meli." I whispered out to her. She smiled tensly, and unlocked my cuffs, although I wasn't too sure how. I ignored it for now. She then pulled out more bandages from a bag that I didn't notice she had hanging down at her side and began to quickly wrap my head while talking coldly to April.

"You need to go to the computer next to each of their cages and turn up their adrenaline. Overdose them with it, it looks like they've lost more blood than they should've but not enough to be too life threatening right now." April nodded and jogged away. I glanced up and saw Donnie looking at my sister with a worried look, but a caring expression was hidden behind it.

"Hey Mer, look at me." I was barely able to look up at her. She smiled softly and held my chin. "I'm going to be right back okay? Don't move, sleep if you need to. I'll wake you up in a few more minutes." I nodded and then closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep once again.

 **Hey again guys!**

 **So this is my take on what it might be for Merry's POV and I hope I did alright on it. Never switched character view before. Rate and review and I'll post the next one when I can!**

 **Ari.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

 **Chapter 6! Woo! I'm still surprised I've gotten this far. In this chapter we go back to Melynie's POV, and I should warn you in this chapter there's going to be some very... uh... vulgar descriptions concerning what Melynie and Merry are going to be doing to Eric Sacks and the injuries that may or may not be treated. So I apologize in advance for what may cause discomfort emotionally.**

 **Thanks! And sorry again,**

 **Ari**

Chapter 6 – Adrenalize me

I could feel my blood boiling in a way, my anger reaching new heights due to my sister being taken and possibly even more injured. I quickly reached over to the glove compartment and popped it open, grabbing the holstered gun inside and hiding it in my medical bag next to me in the passenger seat. I was less than 5 minutes away, so close and yet it felt like forever. I shrugged off my leather jacket, the heat my body producing from being angered making me feel like I was in a sauna. I glared harshly at the mansion fast approaching, the gates were splintered and busted in, and on following the tire tracks, I found Vern's Channel 6 news van with a huge hole in the side. I slammed on the breaks and threw my car in park turned off, but leaving the keys in the ignition.

I stepped out of the vehicle, looking around cautiously and ran towards the destroyed opening in the wall. I ran inside and quickly slid to a stop to look around at the (hopefully) unconscious bodies lying everywhere. I shifted to the wall, sliding against it as I continued to move through a few more rooms, mentally praying that I would find my sister if I just followed the trail of apparent destruction. I finally heard fighting, which made me jog through the last hole in the wall across the room. Upon entering, I immediately saw Shredder jump down to fight I can only assume Raphael, and in 3 different containment cubes held Mikey, Leo and Donnie all chained up. I saw a shift of yellow, and glancing over frantically, I finally saw my sister leaning against a pillar handcuffed and tied up.

 _"Where's Meli?"_ I barely heard her ask, her eyes looking around but not focusing enough to really see anything.

"I'm right here dear heart." I said as I jogged over, lightly pushing April out of my way to fully see her. There was dried blood on her face coming from her nose and forehead, a large black and blue bruise in the shape of a partially formed hand on the right side, cuts and scrapes littered any visible skin I could see, and judging by how discoloured some of her hair was, I knew she had bleeding from her skull as well. Merry was barely able to look up at me, her normally dark blue eyes a pale and glassy light blue showing her pain and blood loss.

"How's it going? You look really mad Meli." She whispered to me. I smiled tensely at her while reaching around her and picking the lock on her cuffs. A million thoughts kept running through my mind, barely keeping tabs on the fighting going on to my right and down below past the railings, and April standing nervously behind me. I began using the bandages in my bag and the ones I had taken out way before to wrap Merry's head, hoping that with the bandages and if I can find, either painkillers and/or morphine, that she'd be fine until I can fully tend to her. I glanced at April coldly before telling her what she needed to do to help the turtles still locked up.

"You need to go to the computer next to each of their cages and turn up their adrenaline. Overdose them with it, it looks like they've lost more blood than they should've but not enough to be too life threatening right now." I barely saw April nod and leave before I saw Merry nodding off, her injuries nearly too much for her body right now.

"Hey Mer, look at me." I demanded of her. Her eyes went in and out of focus, pupils rapidly dilating showing the strain on her head and body. I gently smiled once she focused on me. "I'm going to be right back okay? Don't move, sleep if you need to. I'll wake you up in a few more minutes." I told her gently. Once she nodded, I stood up, grabbed my handgun from my medical bag and confidently walked over to the railing guarding the pit below where Raphael was fighting Shredder. The moment Shredder stepped on Raphael's shell and I began to hear a cracking sound, I raised my gun and fired a couple of rounds, one hitting the back of his head and ricocheting to somewhere, and the other hitting the spot the seemed decently damaged with a puncture hole. He tripped forward, and turned to possibly glare at me.

"You annoying little bug!" He growled out. I shot once more and as it hit his shoulder, he turned to walk away upon realizing that I would just keep shooting him if he tried to hurt the turtle lying unconscious at his feet anymore. I stashed the gun away in my tights pocket once I flicked the safety on, and turned around just in time to see the turtles looking around alertly, the heart monitors going crazy with their adrenaline filled heartrates. April and Vern quickly ducked, and I rushed to block the glass from hurting Merry as all 3 turtles broke through the containment cubes. Immediately Mikey started running around shouting, followed by Donnie rapidly speaking and putting his tech equipment back on and Leo muttering to himself about the dojo before looking over at Merry and I. I smiled weakly at him, signalling that she'd be fine soon enough. He nodded and with his brothers, took off for Raphael who was lying on the ground.

Standing back up, I walked over to the medical equipment and began searching. I found a few bottles of adrenaline, morphine, and codeine. I grinned, grabbed a needle, and filled it with 30 mg of codeine, followed by another needle filled with 0.5 ml of adrenalin. I jogged back over, wiped a spot on her arm(jacket was missing) and jabbed in the adrenaline quickly followed by the shot of codeine. I knew she was going to be in pain, but I needed her awake and alert so we can get out of here. Within seconds she was awake, her eye were dilating properly (for now) and she was alert and coherent. I grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Welcome to the real world." Merry chuckled and upon hearing a quick let's go from Vern, we followed him and April outside, with the turtles right behind us.

"Sacks is airborne!" Raphael shouted as the helicopter quickly flew away out of sight.

"Flight time to Manhattan, 19 minutes!" Donnie stated, still wired up causing him to speak fast.

"Get us out of here, Donnie!" Leo demanded. Donnie jogged to the side of the can, bringing his goggles down and scanning the area. I held Merry's hand, my other hand carrying my gun gently but confidently.

"Oh, my gosh, they have guns!" He said, his voice quickly hitching up and sounding quite girly. I giggled slightly, Merry smirking in her own amusement. Immediately gunfire broke out as Leo shouted for everyone to get down. I moved in front of Merry instantly, but quickly went down with a shriek, my right side on my abdomen felt like it had just been lit on fire. I clamped my hand over top of the area as I laid on the ground, Merry very carefully grabbing some gauze and tape before making me move my hand. I heard the brothers quickly begin fighting, Donnie staying right by me with Leo also not far away, Mikey and Raphael kicking ass and moving through the other Foot Clan soldiers quickly. I gasped as I moved my hand away, trying to grip the snow as it soaked through my clothes, my side still on fire. Merry quickly put gauze on top, taping it to make sure it stayed on, and then looked at me worriedly, her blue eyes dark with nervousness and fear. I barely managed a smile although it felt more like a grimace, and then Donnie quickly showed up and kneeled next to me to pick me up.

"Fuck me sideways." I groaned out as the pain nearly made me vomit. I heard Merry laugh and follow behind us, Donnie smirking and looked down at me briefly.

"You don't wanna try getting fucked tied up instead Meli?" I heard Merry ask. I blushed bright red once I realized Donnie was also laughing at me with her. I wiggled my nose slightly in annoyance and muttered to them to shut up. As we approached the semi, Merry went to the front, and Donnie carried me to the back, sitting me down by some barrels next to Raphael who was standing. Donatello knelt in front of me and looked at me gently but worriedly. I felt my chest flutter before quickly squashing it. No need to let my heart get a head of itself. I only met the guy a few days ago.

"I need you to inject me with codeine. It's a painkiller." I whimpered to him as another flash of pain shot through my side. I gritted my teeth and handed him one of the spare needles along with the bottle of codeine. "No more than 30mg Donnie."

Donatello nodded and quickly filled the syringe and injected the solution through my arm after I carefully rolled my sweater up and twisted my arm in a way that he wouldn't see my self mutilation.

"Where we going guys?!" Mikey shouted. I heard more engines and glanced around Donnie only to see a few more vehicles chasing the semi we had hijacked. Donatello stood up and moved to the edge next to Leo. I stood up myself and held onto the barrels with Raphael. He nodded slightly to me and I nodded back, not exactly sure why but feeling like I needed to.

"Donnie, what's the fastest way back to Manhattan?" Leo asked frantically. Donnie looked at the holograph display on his wrist to plot a quick route.

"We just need to stay on this road. If we can get to the maintenance hatch at the bottom of the hill, there's a sewer line 2.4 miles from here." Donnie told him quickly. Leo leaned over to yell up at Mikey.

"Mikey! Let them know up there!" I can only assume Mikey went to do so as I debated on asking if Raph needed some pain relief as well considering his cracked shell. Suddenly, the semi jerked to the side, a loud blast echoing through the cab and in my ears as I was tossed around. Raph quickly grabbed my right arm and held me to him as we both fell, but I flipped around upon seeing canister falling and rolling violently towards us and covered his fragile shell. I felt the canister land on my left leg, feeling it crack and a brief flash of pain before nothing, and the truck swerved and spun before coming to an abrupt halt. Everything was still for another moment, and I groaned as I slid off of Raph, my body forcing itself to go slack from the trauma it was put through. Looking down the container we were all in, I saw that Leo was missing, but Donnie was quickly hoisting himself back up from laying on the floor. Then the container tilted downward, showing that we were facing a rather large hill face. My eyes widened.

"Fucking tits." Was all I could mutter as we began to tilt downwards more and began sliding. Donnie suddenly leant forwards, crouching on one knee as he shouted to someone outside.

"Leo! Move! Move!" He shouted frantically. Assuming that Donnie's silence and quick scouting meant that Leo did manage to move out of the way, I breathed a soft sigh of relief. At least all the turtles were alive. Then once again, my world spun as my still slack body rolled over to Raph, who quickly picked me up and helped support me so I could get my bearings back by leaning against the red barrels in front of us. Donnie turned around and he seemed to freeze in his place, almost looking like he was glaring at Raph and the fact his arm was around my waist. He seemed to march over and immediately Raph removed his arm, quickly replaced by Donnie's as he manoeuvred in-between Raphael and I. I felt my heart stutter and my tummy tighten before squishing those feelings down for a later time. Donnie began to tend to Raphael, somehow able to do it one handed, and while doing so glanced at the holograph picture on his arm that was holding me close to his body.

"How far off course are we?" Raphael asked seriously. Donnie pulled me slightly closer to take a better look at the map.

"Actually, we're on a bit of a shortcut. But we need to keep going down. Straight down." Raph nodded and yelled at Mikey to tell Merry, April, and that other guy (Vern) to keep going straight down. I barely heard Mikey's confirmation as the truck rattled and moved around. Looking out the open doors, I saw Leo seemingly sliding or sledding on his shell, using his katanas as ski poles. He dodged the electrifying clamps smoothly and quickly, but as he flipped to dodge a fallen tree, a shot landed on his chest, shocking him vigorously and causing him to yell in pain.

"Guys, Leo's in trouble!" Mikey shouted. I barely heard him but I could feel worry swell in my chest and I looked at Donnie with hope. Raphael growled.

"My shell's cracked. Just tape it up." He demanded. Donnie just put away his holograph and looked away from me confidently.

"Allow me to be the bad-ass for once." I grinned at Donnie as he glanced towards me, a blush coating my cheeks as his soft deep voice almost seemed to cause my body to tighten and feel like jelly at the same time. My lower abdomen almost felt like it had squeezed, but it felt pleasurable. Donnie nodded back at Raphael, who had looked at him surprised and nodded, then with a fierce growl, ran to the back of the container and flipped out, landing onto his own shell. I felt my blush intensify, either from the flashes of pain from my side and ankle, or from the growl Donnie let out as he let go of me and went to help his brother.

"That was awesome!" I stated quietly in an excited voice.

 **Hey again guys!**

 **This is the end of chapter 6. Rate and review, and I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you everyone!**

 **-Ari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **How's everyone doing? Hope everyone is enjoying this story still, Merry331 and I are quite enjoying our obsession as well honestly! :P**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **-Ari**

Chapter 7 -

 _"That was awesome!" I stated quietly but in an excited voice._

I continued to move up towards the entrance of the doors, holding tightly to the straps on the walls of the cargo container. I saw him detach the electrified clamp and watched it fly and hit one of the soldiers holding the gun for the clamp. Donatello shoved Leonardo to the side as a car sped up and tried to run Donnie over. I watched him line up his Bo staff with the grill of the SUV and suddenly it elongated, causing the SUV to hit it as the staff was jammed into what I could only assume to be a rock and sent flying. I stared in awe as it spun backwards and nearly landed and destroyed another vehicle, my lips quickly formed a grin as I shouted and cheered in excitement.

"THAT WAS AWESOME DONNIE! WOO!" I screamed out to him as I cheered. I heard Raphael chuckle slightly behind me, probably making sure I didn't fly out of the cargo hold. I watched as Donnie made his way back to the unconscious Leo and pull him close, likely to make sure he was okay and see if there was a way to wake Leonardo up. I looked up and saw a soldier slide partially out the window from the green vehicle and aim at Donatello and Leo.

"WATCH OUT DONNIE!" I screamed while taking a step forward. Raphael grabbed the back of my sweater to prevent me from stepping out of the container and gave me a look. I frowned at him and nodded. I noticed his shell was still cracked, and upon grabbed some medical tape from my bag, stepped behind him and began quickly covering up the cracks. During that time I heard Donnie scream for help from Mikey, and then another crash, a scream, and a couple seconds another shout but instead it was from Mikey.

"RAPH, I'M DRIVING!" I barely heard Mikey's laughter as he continued to drive. I finished taping the shell just as Raphael took off like a bullet out of the container, crashing through the rear of the green vehicle and fighting the soldiers inside of it. I just shook my head exasperated and grabbed one of the straps on the walls, just in time it seemed, and the truck jolted, causing me to fly partially out of the doors. I shrieked and looked at the painful grip around my wrist. I saw that the strap was keeping me from flying and possibly getting seriously hurt, and with a determination I didn't think I possessed, I began to pull myself back up, my wrist throbbed, my feet were dragging behind me, and I reached with my other hand to firmly grasp with both hands and pull my weight back up. It hurt like hell, as I finally grabbed onto another strap and with another yell, I pulled my top half on top of the flooring and grunted while pulling my lower half up as well, swinging one leg and then rolling over and laid there panting. I turned and looked sideways, only to see a huge wall of snow falling towards all of us, Raphael and Mikey riding the green vehicle through the worst of it. I quickly sat up, hissing and grabbing my side in pain, noticing that the blood was starting to seep through the bandage.

"Fuck." I swore quietly and looked back up. Mikey and Raph slid down the snow hill, avalanche still behind us but slowing down gradually, and watched as they slid to Donnie who was still trying to wake up Leo. I held tightly to the straps with one hand as the semi kept swinging from side to side, nearly sending me out of it again with every bump it flew over. It went up once, and when I looked back out again, I couldn't see any of the turtles. Finally the container began to straighten out and not force me out, but I still couldn't see them. I began worrying, biting my bottom lip and leaned out on my stomach, silently wondering if they were underneath. I gritted my teeth as the pressure from leaning on my stomach got worse, but as I looked upside down and felt the blood rush to my head I saw them all freaking out and chatting about something. Suddenly, Leo sat up and screamed;

"A CLIFF!" I felt my eyes widened and pushed myself back up. I glanced around the container quickly, making sure I hadn't dropped anything or lost my supplies, and upon looking up, I saw the yellow vehicle fly by and go for the cab. I groaned and swore under my breath once again before standing at the edge of the container. Hoping, and waiting for one of the turtles to tell me when to jump. I noticed Donnie and Raphael yell at each other, before Donnie extended his staff once again, Raphael grabbed the end, and was suddenly slung towards what I could only assume to be the yellow vehicle. I gripped the edge of the door to make sure I wouldn't go flying.

"DONNIE!" I shouted for him, he looked back towards me, and if I didn't know better, I would've sworn on my life that he swore out loud. However, I couldn't tell between the creaking of the semi and the wind. He got himself closer and put his staff away quickly before opening his arms and gesturing for me to jump. I squirmed slightly, let go of the edge of the door, and before I could hesitate, I felt the container bounce, sending me out and towards the cold hard snow. I screamed as I went through the air, and seconds later, I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me down the rest of the way, my body being cushioned from the snow with Donatello's. I groaned slightly from the pain my side was now permanently radiating.

"Are you okay?!" He shouted over the wind as he tried to get us to slow down. I saw Raphael holding onto April, and Mikey making a grab for a metal cable where at the other end Leo was attached to and holding Vern and my sister.

"I'll live..." I groaned out. Finally we came to a stop quite a ways away from the cliff, and I shifted myself, a small growl vibrating out of Donnie's chest. I froze and looked up at him as a blush covered my cheeks, and he was looking at me intensely, his normally bright dark green eyes a deep auburn colour and almost seemed to be glaring off to the side. I felt a pang of hurt as I realized that he probably didn't appreciate the fact that I was straddling and bleeding on his plastron. I quickly moved myself off of him and turned away, hiding the tears that lined my eyes despite trying to turn my emotions off. I was looking towards the cliff and saw Leo go over with Merry and Vern, both men screaming in fear as they went over.

"MERRY!" I screamed and took off in a run, my heart freezing in fear. I saw Raphael slide past Mikey who was also crying, and shout out to him;

"They ain't dead, numb nuts."

"Oh... All right!" Mikey said relieved. I finally joined up with Mikey and Raphael, Donnie right behind me, and looked over the cliff with the remaining turtles. I saw Leo holding Merry tightly and closely to his body, he was even gazing at her with what I could only assume was worry in his dark blue eyes. Merry was unconscious, I wasn't too sure why this time, and Vern was just about ready to scale up Leo just to get to safety.

"Hey guys! It's the maintenance shaft! Our ticket home!" Donnie said exuberantly.

"A little help please!" Leonardo said exasperated. Raphael leant down on one knee and grabbed onto Leo's wrist to pull him up, straining and growling as he did so. Leo growled in pain as he was pulled up from the cliff's edge, I helped the best I could by grabbing Vern's hand, another hand suddenly appearing to also help. I looked to my side and saw April smiling at me, I gave a small one back, forgiving her at the moment for what she had done for telling people about the turtles. We finally managed to get everyone to safety from the edge, and as Leo held Merry, lightly shaking her and telling her to wake up, I looked at everyone else and asked them to go look for a way down that wouldn't get us killed.

"Merry? Hey, come on wake up." I said as I smacked her thigh. She didn't move. I frowned and felt for her pulse, it was normal, so I just assumed she was deeply unconscious, and with a sigh, I smacked her hard on her leg, and she woke up with a scream, her head flying up to mine (which was unfortunately hovering over her), and she headbutted me, causing me to fall backwards with a yelp of pain coming from both of us. I groaned and rested my head in the snow, laughter coming from somewhere in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw Merry cradling her head as well, obviously in more pain since she had the concussion, and Leo was sitting there, laughing his green ass off. I shot him a glare, basically telling him to shut up.

"Shut up." Merry told him, Leo's laughter turned into chuckles. I staggered up on my own, and made my way towards Donnie, the one I perceived to not laugh at me as even Mikey and Raph were chuckling. Donnie grinned.

"Don't even." I stated while looking at him with my own blue-green eyes. He just grinned wider. "Did ya'll find a way down?"

"Yeah, you'll have to get one of us to carry you though. It's a tough climb otherwise." I nodded and looked at him waiting. He stared at me confused. I raised an eyebrow.

"Am I crawling on your shell and holding on or am I going to be a sack of potatoes?" I asked slightly sarcastically. His cheeks seemed to turn a dark red as he quickly picked me up and rested me bent over his shoulder. Immediately we began the climb down, the process slow and uneventful.

"So Merry, how's it goin'?" I asked casually. Merry looked at me from Leo's shoulder with distrust.

"It's going good." She responded while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I grinned.

"So your feeling pretty chill?"

"Not really." She winked.

"Ah so you're feeling pretty on top of things then."

"Definitely." I could hear April quietly laughing as Mikey carried her.

"Ah that's good, I'm feeling quite on top of things too."

"I bet." We smirked at one another before disolving into hysterics, tears were falling down my cheeks as I clutched onto Donnie to maintain my balance. I saw the turtles look at each other slightly confused by our random discussion. April and Vern were also laughing loudly to the sides of us. We finally reached the bottom of the cliff and we all ran over to the manhole covering, Merry and I more like staggered in our laughter.

"All right, let's go guys."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

 **Chapter 8... wow. Still surprised I've gotten this far. Anyways, here ya'll go! I also wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. I'm going through a break up (he was cheating on me), the loss of a job, and some family problems.**

 **-Ari**

Chapter 8 – Waterslides!

 _"All right, let's go!"_

Immediately Mikey picked April up bridal style, and grinned cheekily at his brothers. Leo looked at Merry, and she quickly nodded as he swooped her into his arms. I grinned at Donnie and he picked me up, then we all turned and stared at Raphael who had yet to pick up Vern. I snickered, a snort escaping me as my amusement soared when Raphael glared at every one of us, Vern giving a disgruntled look towards April. Raph quickly grabbed Vern and hopped into the water pipe quickly followed by Mikey and April, then Donnie and I, and bringing up the rear was Leo and Merry. It was more of a water slide than anything which made me extremely excited.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the shell at all times." I heard Mikey tell us over the sound of rushing water and Vern's shouts of fear. I curled myself against Donnie, enjoying his warmth and the smooth quick movement of the waters pipes. Donatello kept one of his arms around my waist, keeping my body firmly against his which made my cheeks stay a constant red. The pain seemed to fade away, I barely noticed it as we continued down, shredding through the time it would've taken us to get back to the city. Donnie brought up his free hand, the one with the holographic watch, and pulled up a map along with some other things I didn't totally understand.

"Satellite imagery shows Shredder's reached the top of Sacks Tower!" Donnie rattled off to everyone as he and Leo slid past Mikey and Raphael, their cargo respectively secured.

"If that's where he's releasing the toxin from-" Leo began before accidentally spinning, Merry was whooping for joy as they spun.

"It's gunna spread all over the city!" Donnie finished his sentence. I gasped slightly at the news.

"We need to-" Everyone began screaming as weightlessness came over me as we flew out of the water pipe and down, a maze and hole of water pipes surrounding us.

"Break a left!" Donnie screamed out to everyone. As we fell, I noticed a broken open pipe coming up just a little below us, and as thankfully we just managed to slide into it, all of us unharmed after being jostled. Donnie and I spun around the inside of the pipe, he was laughing while I was doing a mixture between screaming and laughing. The other turtles and humans also laughed and screamed. The water slide slowed down after we seemed to have passed several intersections and turns, and as we began jogging over to a manhole covering, the turtles and us quickly moved to a ventilation shaft just on the other side of the alley on top of a roof. They helped us climb up the building before sliding down the shaft. I gasped as I slid down before everyone else, and popped out and barely managed to land on my feet, but I teetered a little bit as the other three, Vern, April, and Merry, landed right behind me.

"All right, listen up. We gotta find the elevators and get up to the roof." Leo told his brothers quickly before turning towards us. "You guys get out of here. Get to a safe distance."

"No, no, no, no we can go find Sacks and get our hands on the mutagen as a contingency plan, just in case... you know." She finished her own plan somewhat guiltily. I smacked her arm and shot her a look while she looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Raphael replied to her sarcastically. I fought with myself not to smirk, and as I glanced at Merry, I could see her doing the same thing.

"If we don't make it back, bring the mutagen to Splinter. It can save his life." Leo told April seriously while glancing at Merry.

"You better come back." Merry said seriously.

"Sack's laboratory's on the 36th floor. I've already disabled the security system." Donatello told us but just as he turned away, he turned back towards us and gazed down at me. "Oh, and, uh... good luck!"

I smiled softly and winked towards him, which caused him to blush and quickly spin away. Mikey then decided to say his own goodbye as he walked up to her and began to speak softly.

"If I don't return, remember me, April. You can always find me, in here." He told her as he pointed towards her heart. I felt myself 'aww' at that sweet moment, Merry and I both looked at each other and wiped a fake tear away as our hearts probably shuttered at that sweet moment. Suddenly, Raphael ran back over, grabbed Mikey by his shell and dragged him away.

"You're a complicated chick." Vern stated towards April. I chuckled as our group headed towards an elevator after splitting away from the turtles and as we turned around a couple corners, we found the elevator, quickly ran inside of it, hit the 36th button, and waited. It was an awkward silence when I suddenly turned to Merry with a grin.

"How was the ride?" She blushed and looked at me with a heated glare.

"I don't know, how about you tell me about yours." She retaliated. I felt my body heat up as my cheeks burst with flames, metaphorically. She smirked at my reaction.

"I enjoyed it, very nice, smooth, and aside from a few rough bumps, very enjoyable." I responded to her after a few seconds. We stared at each other for a few minutes before breaking down in giggles and laughter. April joined in with us after a moment and Vern just looked at us with a weirded out expression. A couple moments later, we finally calmed down and another maybe 30 seconds later, the elevator dinged to signify us reaching the 36th floor. We calmed down immediately and exited the contraption, but we then came to a split in the hallway. We could go either left, or right.

"How about we go right?" I suggested as we stood there for a moment. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and we all went to the right, then an immediate left, and a door saying 'Laboratory' was down the hall. We jogged forward, and Vern entered first followed by April, then myself, I saw Sacks doing something with the large canister of blood, and a couple other see-through canister of green liquid. Vern and April jogged over while Merry and I ducked down through the doorway leading into the more open section of the lab. Gunshots suddenly rang out, along with April's screaming, as Merry and I waited with bated breaths for any movement or indication of them still being alive.

"Seriously, you two... You're adorable, really. I could just, pinch your cheeks!" A few more gunshots rang out after that, and I breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"Okay, we need a plan. We need him to be distracted by something or someone, and once he's distracted I can throw this at him," I whispered to Merry while picking up a microscope. "then you need to take one canister of that mutagen and go see if the turtles need any help, and I will take the other canister and make my way back to Splinter to help him. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." She whispered back.

"Really? Because I'm having a panic attack at throwing you in danger." I told her with a stressed chuckle. We smiled at each other and looked over the sill of the window only to see Sacks slowly making his way to April, who we could see in the reflection, and I banged on the glass to distract him as Vern picked up a spare microscope himself. Sacks turned around and fired off a bullet causing the glass to fracture but thankfully not break.

"O'Neil!" Vern shouted, and suddenly we heard the sound of air vents spraying down something, assumingly air, and another gunshot followed by a grunt of pain then bodies hitting the floor. Merry and I stood up and ran into the room, I made my way towards Vern who was holding his shoulder and sitting on the floor grimacing in pain, and Merry spun around and followed after April.

"No, go, go help them." Vern grunted at me. I scoffed and began taking out a bunch of gauze and tape.

"Please, like I can actually help them fight. Now shut up and let me work." I muttered to him. I pulled his jacket down his right side, ripped his shirt while he grumbled about that being his favourite, and inspected the wound.

"Looks like it went straight through, consider yourself lucky, it could've shattered and done more damage otherwise." He grunted and groaned as I poured peroxide over the wound and took out a sterile needle and some thread. "This is going to hurt, and I have nothing for you to bite on. Just hold on tight."

I went to work on his shoulder quickly, moving on stitch by stitch, pausing so he could get his breath after every stitch as his yells of pain echoed around the lab. After a few more minutes I finally finished stitching his shoulder, poured more peroxide on it, and began padding both side with gauze, followed by tape for it to stay on.

"Okay, get downstairs, they'll for sure have ambulances waiting outside. I did the best I could do." He nodded and I helped him stand up, both of us huffing and whimpering or groaning in pain. He made his way out of the room as I grabbed the last canister of mutagen and placed it into my bag. I turned around, jogged to the elevators and took them down to the second floor, ran to the stairs after following the signs, and jogged down them to take the backdoor outside. I burst into the alley and snuck my way into the crowd before jogging down the streets, looking for a familiar alley to use to get back into the sewer system. After about 20 minutes of off and on jogging, I found the entrance way I used to get out of the sewer and hurriedly climbed down, my harsh breathing and footsteps echoed around me as I pushed myself to get to Splinter faster.

"Splinter!" I called out, hoping that he might be awake and able to answer. I heard nothing but my own ragged breathing, so I continued to run, ran through the blown hole in the side of the wall, and jumped down. I landed on my feet, twisting my left one slightly it seemed as pain radiated through the limb causing me to stumble. I grunted and pushed myself towards the needle room and as I burst through the doorway, came to a sudden stop.

"Splinter?" I breathed out quietly. He hadn't moved, and as I walked closer, I could see that he was barely breathing again. I reached into the first aid box they had and found an intravenous line, hooked it up to the mutagen canister, hung said canister upside down which made the green liquid zoom down towards the needle point on the other side, a drop came out of the end of the needle. Breathing shallowly as my own wounds began to burn, I inserted the needle into his arm and continued to hold the canister up to help get the mutagen into Splinter's bloodstream. I waited with bated breath, keeping my free hand against his neck, observing his pulse and breathing rates. It felt like minutes as his breathing slowly deepened, his heart rate finally started to become stronger and rise, even his wounds looked as though they were healing rather quickly. The sounds of footsteps were loud and surprising as they seemed to almost appear behind me, and I was suddenly surrounded with Splinter and the turtle brothers.

"How is he?"

"Is the mutagen working?"

"How long have you been here?"

"What's going on?"

Words flooded my ears as they all began speaking at once, my head throbbing from the sudden onslaught of sound. I closed my eyes and forced myself to continue breathing slowly as I slowly spoke the answers.

"He is getting better, wounds are healing quickly and you will need to take out the stitches I gave him once the wounds are healed, I don't know, and I don't know." I told them in a voice stronger than what I felt. I noticed that the canister was very close to being empty, and so I unhooked the IV line from Splinter, placed the canister down and moved away out of the family group. As I leaned against the doorway's frame, a hand gently placed itself on my shoulder. I looked over and smiled at Merry, both of us turning back and watching the family rejoice at Splinter's healing and the fact that they were all alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Don't Let Go!

 **Merry's POV**

 _"Okay, we need a plan. We need him to be distracted by something or someone, and once he's distracted I can throw this at him," Melynie whispered to me while holding up a microscope. "then you need to take one canister of that mutagen and go see if the turtles need any help, and I will take the other canister and make my way back to Splinter to help him. How does that sounds?"_

"April! Wait!" I shouted at April's back as we ran towards the stairs. My head pounded in time to my heartbeat and footsteps, my lungs felt like they were on fire as we continued up the stairs, the marble clicking against our feet. After reaching the 54th floor at last, we went up the last staircase and burst through the emergency exit door only to see more stairs. April and I both groaned before continuing on even slower as our legs burned with pain. I could here the turtles grunting and shouting, metal connecting with metal, thumps and bodies meeting the metal grating above us. I heard a shout of _'fall in'_ followed by rushed footsteps and metal groaning and screeching.

"Shit, move it April!" I rushed her, taking the steps two at a time, and finally we rounded the last group of stairs and rushed into the open area on the roof. I quickly spotted Shredder landing punches against Leo's plastron, I felt a burning anger flow through me and without meaning to, I shouted.

"Shredder! Pick on someone your own size motherfucker!" He stopped punching Leo and quickly turned and faced both myself and April, who thankfully still had the canister of mutagen. We were both panting from our run as we glared down Shredder.

"Merry! Run!" Leo growled out. I felt my anger burn even brighter as I shot an upset glare to him.

"No! I refuse to!" Was my firm and harsh reply. I could almost feel his heated glare on my face as I continued to face down Shredder.

"This is the last of the mutagen!" April shouted as a distraction.

"Come and get it tin man!" I shouted.

"Little girls." Shredder growled out coldly as a mechanical whirring drowned out the spire's groaning and creaking. He suddenly jumped and landed in front of us, April and I taking a quick step back, myself in front of her as a way of protection.

"That... belongs to me." He stated as we stood there in a stare-off. I heard explosions going off along with the yells of the turtle brothers as the tower shook and began falling. I looked up with wide eyes as I watched it fall and screech, metal twisting and heating and breaking. I heard heavy metal footsteps coming towards me, and as I looked back quickly, April and I were tackled over the edge of the staircase we were standing on. A scream ripped free from my throat as well as April's as we fell, thankfully the tower was falling close enough that I crashed into a couple of polls, my hands instinctively grabbing for them as we continued to fall. Suddenly it jerked, signifying that it had come to a quick stop in its descent and I gave out a high-pitched scream as I almost lost my grip. Looking around hurriedly, I saw that April was just a few pegs away from me, clinging to the metal as well with a determined and frightened look on her face.

"Merry!" Leo shouted from the staircase. I looked up and blinked my tears away quickly as I watched Leo and the other brothers jump onto the fallen spire and rush towards us.

"April!" Raph shouted. I looked behind me and saw Shredder throw one of his knives to her peg which caused her to let go. I used my feet as I swung them to another peg and let go of the one I was holding, pushing myself towards the now falling April. I heard another shout of my name as I fell once again towards her outstretched hands, and it almost felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I grabbed her hands with mine, my foot was suddenly grabbed and held tightly. I groaned and hissed my body was yanked to a sudden stop.I tightened my hands on April as she gripped my own wrists as tight as she could.

"I got you guys!" Raph said reassuringly. The spire suddenly shifted which caused a few tears to fall from my eyes, and suddenly April stilled in her struggling, looking towards Shredder with a cold glare. I grinned slightly.

"Swing me towards him!" She shouted to all of us. I nodded and with a grunt, began to swing her towards him with Raph and Leo's help. I gave out a yell as we finally worked up enough momentum for her to reach him with her legs, and with her own savage yell, kicked him harshly in the sternum while grabbing Leo's sword from his shoulder. Shredder began falling, yelling loudly as his metal suit made him go down faster and faster, a cloud of dust suddenly kicked up around him as he hit the ground. Our swinging momentum finally slowed down as we hung there and slowly the turtles began helping each other back up to hold onto the bars. First Mikey helped Donnie up, then they helped Leo up before quickly helping Raph, April, and myself up. I found myself tucked between Leo and Donnie, April standing on the further side of Raph, safe thankfully.

"We did it guys!" I said excitedly and with a breathless laugh. They began smiling until suddenly the spire shifted, the metal creaking and shrieking as it began to once again fall. We all began screaming as we fell, the fast moving air blowing my blue hair away from my face and making the tears disappear into my hair as well. Thankfully it stopped falling for a few seconds.

"I think this is it, guys!" Donnie shouted fearfully at everyone. I swallowed my scream, the thoughts of my sister finding out I died running hectic in my mind.

"Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Leo yelled his question. The last bit of spire fell once more causing all of us to begin screaming shrilly once again.

"Donnie?!" Leo asked.

"I'm the one who licks the icing off the Pop-Tarts every morning and puts them back in the box!" Donnie yelled through his tears. A strangled laugh escaped from my lips as I thought how Mel would react to hearing that. She'd probably keel over laughing honestly.

"Oh god no!" I screamed as we began falling once again, the spinning motion making me feel dizzy. Everyone began screaming once more before Mikey's voice was shouted over top of our screams.

"I so did not understand the ending of Lost!" I laughed a little as I held onto the bars and kept my body close to Leo's. We hit another sign and spun off of it once more, our screams barely stopping.

"Raph?" Leo asked over our yells.

"I just, uh..." Raph began nervously out loud. "If this is our last moment together, I just want you guys to know I'm sorry." I looked over at him in surprise, as did his brothers, their eyes wide as they waited for Raph's confession.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you. Every time I pushed you, I... I threatened you, I yelled at you, I pushed you beyond your limits, it was because I believe in you! I believe in each one of you! I believe in you spirit and your intelligence and your potential!" I was fully crying now as I thought of the way Mel always pushed me to better myself, to always to my best, and yet she was always there in my weaker moments too, never telling me it was wrong, she was just there. And she meant the world to me. A sob escaped my throat as Raph continued speaking hurriedly. "And every time I talked about walking away, it was because I was scared! I just didn't think I was good enough to stand next to you and call you brothers and say to you I love you! I love you guys so much!"

Suddenly the spinning and falling stopped, and I collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees shaking, thanking every deity out there that I was able to go home to my sister. I let out a quiet sob once more before pushing myself up into a crouch.

"Raph?" Donnie asked emotionally. "We made it."

"Are you crying?" Mikey asked curiously. Raph looked away and sniffled.

"No, ding-dong. It's just a little dusty out here." A watery chuckle escaped from my lips, warm hands placed themselves behind my shoulders and under my knees as I was suddenly picked up and moved quickly. The sound of metal clanging above me, and with a quick look around, confirmed that we were running very quickly through the sewers back towards where Splinter (and hopefully Melynie) was left. I didn't speak during this time, I just enjoyed the feeling of being in Leo's arms, the feeling of being alive, safe, and cared about flowing through my body and relaxing all the previously tensed muscles. It was about 15 minutes later, all of the brothers exhausted from the fighting and running, not to mention the fact that they had their blood drained from them too. We finally made it to their destroyed home, and upon entering, Leo placed my down gently and joined his brothers in their search for their master. Raph quickly called them back.

"This way you guys." I followed behind Mikey, bringing up the rear of our little train. They began crowding around Mel who was cleaning Splinter off gently and removing any minor bandages that were fully healed, and I watched as she even removed a tube from Splinter's chest. The brothers began asking her questions in rapid succession.

"How is he?"

"Is the mutagen working?"

"How long have you been here?"

"What's going on?"

I saw her close her eyes before replying softly. "He is getting better, wounds are healing quickly and you will need to take out the stitches I gave him once the wounds are healed, I don't know, and I don't know."

She removed the needle from Splinter's arm and moved away to give them their privacy and leaned heavily against the doorway to observe them softly. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me with a tired smile.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey's worried voice came out softly as they all leaned over in concern. "Why isn't it working yet?"

"Mikey.." Splinter called out quietly, his voice a raspy tone from not using it very much. "Mikey, come closer."

Splinter was whispering into Mikey's ear, all the brothers looking from Splinter to Mikey repeatedly. I looked at Mel for a moment and noticed her eyes were slightly glazed over along with her breathing being uncharacteristically slow.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Leo asked frantically.

"He said "Please get your knee off my chest."Mikey replied. Immediately all of the brothers began chuckling and greeting their sensei back. Their happy atmosphere disappeared quickly though as Leo apologized.

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"You were right. We weren't ready." Raph pitched in guiltily.

"No. It was I who wasn't ready to let you go. All you needed was to discover that your true power lies in believing one another." Splinter explained to them passionately. I smiled, and I noticed Melynie give a small grin as well to his speech. I turned back to the turtles and moved so I was close to them in case they needed help moving Splinter as they picked him up and moved him to his room a few door ways away. As Raph and Leo tucked him into bed, I heard a thump back the way we had come from, Mikey turning as well since he was beside me. Donnie was over by Splinter's bedside monitoring his vitals. I nudged Mikey and nodded back the way we came from. He grinned and led the way with his nun-chuks out at the ready.

"Mel?" I asked quietly as I noticed that she wasn't leaning against the doorway any longer. Looking around the needle room proved that she wasn't there any longer. I sighed heavily and glared at the hallway leading to the bedrooms, washroom, and needle room. That's when I noticed the washroom light was on.

"Mikey, over here." I moved over quickly to the closed door and knocked softy twice. "Mel? Are you okay?"

Nothing. Not a whisper of movement. I looked at Mikey worriedly and placed my hand on the doorknob before slowly twisting it, and to my surprise it opened. I first saw her zip-up black boots, then black tights with blue lines and grey flowers, followed by her black long-sleeved shirt that was torn in areas on her back and assumedly her front. Blood was pooling on the floor underneath her torso, her skin even paler from losing blood, her red hair standing out against the white floor and the white of her skin.

"Mel!" I gasped in fear as I rushed over and dropped to my knees. I rolled her over carefully and noticed that her shirt was pulled up to show the thoroughly soaked bandage on her right side, and there were even more cuts on her pale skin, her face was bruised from hitting her own head against mine, but as I looked closer, I began seeing the way her left leg was twisted wrongly, a small bump showing itself underneath her tights. I placed my hands onto the severely bleeding wound on her abdomen first and pushing down while trying to get any response from her aside from shallow breathing.

"DONNIE!" I shrieked as Melynie suddenly coughed, blood splattering the floor and dribbled down from her blood-stained lips. I heard running footsteps before Donnie ran into the room and stopped quickly. I heard his breath catch and I turned to look at him with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Please! Help her!" I begged. He moved to the other side of her body and began to lift her up.

"I need to move her to the needle room. I have supplied there that can help." He told me calmly, I nodded and followed behind him at a quick pace and watched as he placed her down on a gurney hidden in the corner. He quickly pulled it into the middle of the room and began pulling other tables and supplies away from the corners to make sure they were in arms reach. He looked at me with questioning eyes as he held scissors and her shirt in his grasp.

"Do it." I said softly. He began cutting away her shirt and it quickly exposed her entire torso with the exception of her arms still being covered by the long sleeves. He then began cutting up her tights, exposing the fact that her leg was indeed broken and nearly puncturing the surface of her skin. A choked sob escaped my lips as I watched him reveal injury after injury. There were scars both old, new, and some in between on her thighs as well. Donnie gasped quietly at seeing the injuries. He glanced at me and with a determined look shouted for Leo.

"Leo!" Immediately footsteps came running down the hall and into the room. Leo's own gasp echoed in the room. "Please escort Merry out. I need to fully concentrate on fixing Melynie."

"Sure." Leo grabbed my hand gently and pulled slightly which caused me to move with despite the fact I wanted to stay. He led me to a room and pulled me into a hug, I immediately broke down in sobs, my eyes clenched shut and my own arms wrapped around him as I cried my pain and soul out to him as he held me tightly and closely. As the time passed, I quieted down and slowly began to fall asleep, barely feeling Leo lay me down and tuck me into assumedly his bed.

"Donnie will save her Merry. Don't worry." He reassured my barely conscious self. I sighed softly and held onto his hand as I drifted off into dreamland.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to Melynie's POV**

Chapter 10 – Wake Up

As I watched the brothers help Splinter up and begin moving him to the Master's bedroom, I took a small shallow breath and felt my stomach cramp painfully from the wound in my side. As they walked out of the needle room, I moved my way towards the washroom I had spotted on my way back to Splinter with my hand pressed against my lower abdomen. My hand felt wet from being pressed against my abdomen, and as I reached the washroom, I dizzily closed the door and leaned against it, completely forgetting to lock it closed. I looked up and noticed the bags under my eyes had deepened, almost looking like a solid black against the paleness of my skin and the dark blue murkiness of my eyes seemed dull compared to their usual glow. I looked down in the mirror and gazed at where my hand was pressed against my side, with a sharp breath in, I slowly pulled my shirt up and saw as blood began dripping out from underneath the soaked, bloodied bandage.

"Shit." I whispered out as I stared in horror. I felt my legs shake and give out on me as the sounds and surroundings went in and out of focus rapidly, my eyes closed on their own accord and I whimpered as I felt my body hit the ground harshly, my vision blacking out temporarily. I managed to open my eyes back up and blearily looked around as my head throbbed viciously and just as I heard someone knock on the door, I felt the blackness of unconsciousness welcome me with open arms once again.

 _ **Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

 _"Come on, don't die on me."_

 _ **Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

 _"MELI!"_

 _ **Beeeeeeep...**_

 _I smiled softly as I gazed out at the meadow laid out before me, lush green grass swayed gently with the wind, a full moon glowed in the dark with the stars dancing and glittering the dark sky. Trees rustled softly, almost as if they were talking to each other, bugs and animals made their own noises to add into the beautiful melody of the meadow I sat in._

 _"You need to go back." I gasped and spun around quickly, in the shadows of the treeline stood a short female, however that was all I was able to tell since the shadows covered all other features._

 _"Who are you? Back where?" I asked._

 _"Back to those young brothers you were helping. Back to Donatello. Back to Merry." They replied._

 _"What do you mean? Aren't I dead?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then... where am I?"_

 _"Limbo. A place between life and death." I stared at the woman for a few moments as I pushed my mind to accept this._

 _"How do I wake up then?" The lady grinned, almost sadly it seemed as she walked up to me, her features still somehow covered._

 _"Like this." And she slammed a tanned hand against me harshly, pushing me backwards. Instead of the ground greeting me, I continued to fall, a scream ripping itself out and echoed in the dark loudly. Pain rippled through my body starting from my lower right abdomen. Looking down to my stomach I saw blood bloom quickly across the white dress I was wearing, more smaller beads of blood made their way over my body and a crack in my leg made me cry out once again in pain. I glanced beneath me and saw sharp spike coming towards me faster and faster the further I fell. I gave out another scream before suddenly everything began to fade to white._

 _ **Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...**_

 _'What the fuck...'_ I groaned as the sound of something beeping continued to ring through my head. I opened my eyes, everything in my vision looked severely distorted and blurred, including the hands holding my own, one of them even looked green. Blinking quickly a few times, my vision finally started to clear up, and looking to my right I saw Merry with her head on the bed, one hand cushioning her head the other holding my own pale one. I smiled softly and turned to look at my other side, first the green hand greeted me, followed by a thick, lean, and muscled arm, then the slackened face of Donatello, his own handsome face relaxed in his sleep, however it revealed the bags underneath his own eyes as well. I frowned slightly and silently wondered why he'd be like this. Soft, nearly silent footsteps made their way to the doorway, and as I looked over I saw Mikey enter the room with a withdrawn and saddened expression.

"Psst." I called to him quietly. His head shot up quickly and a smile bloomed across his lips. I smiled back at him slightly, the throbbing in my leg and side considerably dimmer compared to before.

"Hey Mikey," I whispered to him, I wanted to keep quiet so the other two could keep sleeping. "What happened?

"You don't remember?" He whispered back to me, a worried expression flitted over his face.

"I remember going to the washroom and then passing out on the floor."

"Well, Donnie removed the bullet that was in your side and he set your leg before putting it into a brace, then bandaged up your legs and arms." Mikey told me quietly, his face set in a serious expression. Tears welled up in my eyes at the realization that they've seen the scars and cuts I had gave myself over time.

"Does she know?" My voice came out slightly raspy from the strangling amount of emotions I was feeling. Mikey shook his head, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you...?" Mikey trailed off quietly, and I fought to still the way my bottom lip began to quiver slightly.

"I... can't... I don't want to talk about it Mikey. Not...not right now." I whimpered. His eyes baby blue eyes seemed to sadden intensely. I sniffled and stiffly moved my left hand to wipe at my eyes. A soft groan interrupted the silence (aside from my sniffling) and movement from my sister next to me made me act normal and dry my eyes quickly.

"Hey Merry." I smiled softly towards her. She rubbed her eyes and grinned softly back at me.

"Glad to see you awake!" Merry told me happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've gotten the beat down in fight club." I smirked.

"First rule of fight club, don't talk about fight club." We said in sync before laughing. Well, I chuckled. Everything really fucking hurt. I heard footsteps rushing down the hallway before Donnie barged into the room nearly running and tripping into the bed.

"I know I'm vulnerable, but at least take a girl out on a date first." I snarked instantly and without thinking. Merry winced nearly unnoticeably and I knew I should've kept my mouth shut.

"I'm, uh, I'm gunna go get something to eat. See you later Mel." Merry quickly got up and left, closing the door behind her. I inwardly panicked, I did **not** want this conversation.

"You're awake..." He breathed out softly, dark green eyes glittering with unshed tears. I felt like a monster for putting that heartbreaking expression on his face.

"Hey Donnie." I whispered softly. He came closer and pulled me into a hug, causing my wounds to ache something fierce but I refused to make a sound because I was finally receiving a hug from him. "Hey, I'm awake, I'm here now."

"You almost died." He responded quietly. I could feel a knife twisting the guilt inside of my heart, I felt sick to my stomach with how emotional he was at this moment. He pulled away from me and glared coldly at me, all sense of tenderness and relief gone, now replaced with cold fury. I felt a chill go down my spine at his look, and I could honestly not tell whether it was fear or arousal. Maybe both. I'm fucked up.

"I'm sorry-"

"Your heart, stopped beating." He cut me off quietly. I stared at him worriedly, and just a bit antsy.

"Do-"

"Why didn't you TELL someone?! Why didn't you say you were so injured?! And why are there so many cuts on your arms and legs! What could be so bad that you felt the need to hurt yourself over it!" He began to rant. I sat and took it all quietly, every word felt like I was being stabbed into my heart and having it become twisted, guilt, shame, horror, and sadness welling up inside of my chest like a volcano ready to explode.

"Why! Just why Mel! Why did-"

"BECAUSE I FEEL TRAPPED! Do you have any idea what it's like to feel trapped inside of your own mind?! Your own memories!" I finally snapped, the feeling of something giving inside of me causing me to burst. "I was raped when I was just seven years old! And when I finally tried to come out about it nobody fucking believed me! Everyone kept telling me it was in my head! My dad hurt me in ways that my own sister denies about because she was too young to actually fucking remember! My ex was a grade A douchnozzle who took advantage of me and cheated on me with some whore from Sweden! FUCKING SWEDEN! I miscarried because I freaked out and got into a fight with him about it! So don't fucking lecture me about why I don't talk to people, WHEN PEOPLE ARE WHAT DID THIS TO ME!"

The room became quiet, tensely and awkwardly so. I could feel the tears dripping down my red cheeks, my chest heaving from yelling, and my ribs and abdomen felt severely aggravated. I glared off to the side at the wall, emotions suffocating me slowly but surely. It was a few minutes before I finally felt movement in the room. Donnie wrapped his arms around me, one of his hands cupping the back of my head and holding me to his body, and it took my brain a couple moments to catch up with what he was doing. I sniffled, and wrapped my arms around him, returning the hug as sobs began to climb out of my body, pain radiating physically, relief and hurt emotionally.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Melynie. I was so worried and scared when your heart stopped beating. I thought I had lost you. You fit in with my family, both you and Merry. But I can't imagine you not being here after everything." He confessed quietly to me. I held onto him tighter and sniffled, slowly calming my self as the time ticked on by. I admit, quite shamelessly, that I didn't want to leave his embrace. I felt safe, welcome, and like he was home.

"I've already forgiven you Donatello." I muttered into his chest* gently. "As much as I want to keep being hugged right now, I have to ask how long I've been asleep for."

"About a few days or so." He replied after a pause. I felt myself nod, relief flooding my system again. "Now, how about you get some more rest and we'll see how you're doing when you wake up again?"

"Sure, I could use some more sleep." I muttered as he gently lowered me back into the bed. He smiled softly and got up, walked towards the door, but before he could actually open the door and leave, I called out to him.

"Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah?" I paused, my worry of him saying no nearly suffocating me.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me someday when I'm better?" Quiet settled into the room once more as he stared at me in shock and surprise. I could feel my face get hotter and hotter the longer he stared. Finally, after a few more moments of quiet, he responded.

"Why?" I frowned before looking right at him with sincerity on my face.

"Because you're an amazing guy Donnie. You're sweet, kind, thoughtful, sassy, bad-ass, and quite honestly, there's too many things to list but I could go on if it helps convince you that I really do want to go on a date with you. As long as you don't mind me being a few years older at least."

He was quiet for a few more moments, just staring at me, contemplating.

"I'd love to." And I grinned in response to his beautiful smile that seemed to light up the room. God damn, I must have hit my head harder than I thought if I'm thinking of this so cheesily.

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. My laptop is breaking as I type and I seriously need a new one. I'm also having WoW withdrawals. Like seriously. I'm trying to save up money to get a new computer soon, so please bare with me. I only have one more chapter left to write, and honestly it's mostly because I'm having troubles sticking with the plot that I wanted to run with. No, I don't have another plot. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Cheers!**

 **-Ari**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry's POV – Also, last chapter guys. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. You guys are amazing and I seriously love you for it. I'm sorry I can't give you a better story at this point in time. I hope you can forgive me for that one day.**

Chapter 11

I lost track of time.

Completely.

My sister was holed up in the infirmary healing from the wounds she got from all this shit that happened.

And I wasn't handling it as well as everyone thought.

Donnie kept swearing she'd wake up despite the blood she lost, and I wasn't a matching donor so we had to improvise. (Basically, I went on a mission with Leo and Raph to the blood bank. Don't ask, it went smooth but was boring.)

Mikey drowned himself in video games (I joined in sometimes), Raph trained, Leo meditated, and Donnie stayed watching over Mel.

On this day, one of the few days she was asleep, I was standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but short sleeping short, a tank top, and a white bra. I was waiting for the coffee to brew, and I swear it was taking forever to do so.

I'm, uh, not exactly the best person to be near in the mornings. To be fair, nobody in my family is a waking person. Morning or otherwise.

On this day, I was standing in the corner, hands down on the counter, and I just gazed dazedly towards the brewing coffee. I didn't hear anyone enter or exit, and I especially didn't hear Leo talking behind me.

"Merry? Are you all right?" He asked me, and because I was startled from my mind, I swung around, my left hand curled up into a punch aimed for his face instinctually. If it wasn't for his superior reflexes, I would have punched him successfully. As it was, his hand had stopped mine, fingers gently wrapped around my fist, almost cradling it. I stared at him with widened and shocked eyes, my breaths coming in pants and my mouth couldn't work to save my life if needed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He muttered while eyeing me closely. I swallowed an attempted to talk again, his presence both calming and causing me to feel both elevated and tingly.

"It's, uh, it's okay Leo. Sorry for, um, nearly punching you." I chuckled nervously. I mentally berated myself for sounding so lame an idiotic. Leo smiled slightly and nodded.

"No problem." We stood their awkwardly until a beep startled both of us into jumping in surprise.

"You, um, do you want some coffee too?" I offered as I turned around to hide my blush.

"Sure, thank you." He responded smoothly, I wish I was that smooth. I could almost hear Mel's reply in my head. 'I wish I was that smooth too, oh wait,' she would've felt her legs and then look at me cockily, 'I am that smooth.' I smirked and fought off a chuckle. Pouring the coffee into a couple of mugs, I moved over to the table Leo was already sitting at and made myself comfortable after handing him his own mug. I mixed in some sugar and a shit ton of creamer, took a sip, made a face, and added more sugar before it finally tasted sweet enough for my tastes. I sighed with relief and relaxed into the chair. Leo and I sat in comfortable silence as we drank our coffees.

"She'll pull through." Leo muttered out loud to me, breaking to comfortable silence between us. I looked up from my mug and looked at him steadily. He seemed to almost fidget, his right wrist twitching very slightly, his body attempting to ward off my gaze.

"Maybe." Was my reply after staring at him for a few moments. His ice blue eyes snapped to my own light blue eyes immediately after my reply.

"If she's anything like you, she'll make it." I gazed into his eyes, and I swear everything around us faded into black, all I could see was him sitting across from me, his eyes staring into mine an I honestly believe I could see him. Everything about him. His soul for all you saps. But he was completely honest with me. I felt my lips twitch into a small but genuine smile and I could feel my own body relaxing into his gaze.

"Thank you Leo." After that, I had finished my coffee, I left the kitchen an sat in the room Mel was hooked up in.

The next day, I was more relaxed around him. We even had a conversation, it was going normal, until he said something that caused my sarcasm nature to burst through.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked.

"Train, meditate, or in Donnie and Mikey's case, work on computers or play video games." Leo responded absentmindedly. "What about you?"

"Oh you know, sit in my sister's room most of the day, imagine you all hot and sweaty with me." My mouth worked against me. Leo nodded before pausing and I watched as his eyes widened in surprise and shock before darting towards me and staring at me.

"What did you say?" He asked flabbergasted. I gazed ahead of myself, pretending I didn't say a single word, while I was mentally beating the crap out of myself.

"Hm? What was that Leo?" I asked him as if I was just tuning into the conversation. He stared at me with disbelief, whether it was for the no filter comment or the act that I was just tuning into the conversation I didn't bother to ask.

"I've gotta go. Sorry Leo." I stated after a moment of his silence, placed my cup in the sink and just nearly flew out of the kitchen.

On the last day, when Mel finally woke up, I walked into the kitchen extremely happy.

"She's awake!" I responded to Leo's questioning look. He grinned and without thinking, I nearly tackled him into a hug. As he wrapped his arms around me, I swear to god, if I wasn't as in control of my body as I am, I would've been practically purring from feeling those thick, muscled arms around my own small body. As it was, I swear to god I didn't mean to do this (lie). I leaned back from him after a hug, gazed up at him, and it felt like there was something tugging inside of me to kiss him. I wasn't even realizing we were leaning into each other, until my eyes finally closed shut and my lips met his in what started as a gentle kiss. Yes, started.

I felt our lips meld together gently, a soft sigh of joy mixed with relief, mixed with a bit of lust escaped me without my permission. One of his hands stayed on my right hip, the other gently cupping the back of my head, holding me close yet allowing me to move away if I so desired. I could feel a burn starting in my lower abdomen, and I could feel it almost electrifying me, causing me to deepen our kiss, and for me to press myself against his body more firmly. A growl rumbled through his chest area, and I felt my breath catch before I used a free hand and pulled him closer to my own body, something within me aching and clawing for him. He pushed me backwards gently, guiding me to I didn't even care where, picked me up, and placed me on top of what I assumed to be the counter.

Frankly, I didn't give a shit where. I could've been in the god damn presidents office and I wouldn't fucking care.

He settled between my legs, everything in me curling in delicious pleasure and arousal as he continued to press more firmly against me. I bit his lip and it caused another growl to echo around us, a moan tumbling from my lips in response as we kissed more passionately, tongues tentively battling for dominance at first before it grew more heated, more aggressively hot. I unintentionally dug my nails into his shoulders as I clung to him, trying to ground myself, to keep some semblance of sanity. Our lips suddenly separated as I gasped in air I didn't realize I needed, didn't realize I had barely breathed since we began kissing. Leo's lips trailed down from my lips to my chin, then slowly down my neck to my shoulder, little bites with every kiss and gentle caress from his tongue setting a trail of fire and my insides a blaze. As he reached my shoulder, he bit down more harshly causing a strangled mix of a gasp and a choked back scream of pleasure. I slammed my head into the cupboards behind me, my hips nearly began grinding against him to look for relief.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!"

Then Mikey walked the fuck in.

A deep growl let loose from Leo's chest, and as he began to pull away, I saw his eyes had darkened considerably, and seemed to have almost a auburn shine to his now dark blue eyes. I gripped his shoulders tighter before shooting a glare at the quickly retreating Mikey. I used my legs to keep him against me as I tried to calm him down.

"Leo? Hey, it's all right. We should take things a bit slower, maybe go on a few dates, watch some Netflix perhaps." I whispered to him as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. It took a few minutes, but as he finally seemed to be calm and pulled away from me so he wasn't pinning me down anymore (shame), he gazed at me softly.

"You want to be with me?" He asked confused. I grinned.

"No, I just wanna be here for the free coffee. Yes I want to be with you, and yes I am asking you on a date." I cheekily replied. He smirked before kissing me again.

I gotta say, visiting my sister?

Best. Decision. Ever.

 **All right guys. I'm sorry again for ending it so quickly and so soon. I just have no more inspiration for this anymore. Don't get me wrong, I still love the turtles and Splinter, I just don't have the mentality to keep writing this anymore. Besides, I felt weird and now I feel extra dirty for writing my own sister doing these things. Seriously, as the older sibling? I should be making her watch fucking cartoons. She's gunna lay into me for my overbearing and over protective nature when she reads this tomorrow.**

 ***winces***

 **Later guys, and thank you so much for staying with me till the end!**

 **Cheers!**

 **-Ari**


End file.
